


Decreed By Law

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: After the wizarding war came to a close, the wizarding population has been grievously hit. To counter this problem, every single witch and witch is required to get married, and within a year have at least one child. As students and staff return to Hogwarts to make up the last year, they have no choice but to comply with the new dreaded marriage law. Who will be chosen with who? Well, read and find out, folks! Please don't forget to vote and comment! Thank you very much in advance! 😆
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform 9 3/4 in all of its red steam engine glory. How many times over the course of my school years have I come here through the Kings Cross station portal to this place just before 11AM? The answer was many, many times.

Ron would not be coming back to make up his seventh year, after deciding to play quidditch professionally as a keeper. I honestly couldn't see him being very successful at it since I had to use a confundus charm, albeit secretly, to ensure that Ron made the Gryffindor team in our sixth year.

Harry was returning, but only to gain more of the necessary credits to become an auror. My reason was simple for returning: I simply wanted to continue my magical education.

Without Voldemort and his deatheaters constantly hunting us, I truly hoped that this one year would be a normal, boring school year. But when it came to Hogwarts, when is there ever any normal school years for any of us?

The train ride was boring, and as I made my way into the Great Hall with the few other students who would be returning the same as I was, I saw the one teacher I thought was dead and ashes when Hogwarts fell: Professor Snape.

Harry sat beside me at the Gryffindor table and his green eyes went wide in shock as well. Surely, Snape had died. But no, lo and behold, there he was sitting at the teacher's table, clad in his black teaching robes as if the Battle of Hogwarts did not happen. It was completely eerie.

I saw Headmistress McGonagoll stand up and come to the golden owl pulpit and said, "Welcome back to Hogwarts for those of you students who are making up your seventh year. For the few first years who are attending for the first time, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmistress McGonagoll.."

She proceeded to introduce all of the teachers, and what they did as a class. The rules were the usual: don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't go to the third floor, don't use the restricted section of the library, and to always remember your common room password.

"For you seventh years," McGonagoll continued with her announcements, "the Ministry of Magic has instituted a new marriage law. It states that any of age witch or wizard must, absolutely get married, and have at least one child within one year to fulfill your obligation to repopulate the wizarding population, due to the massive losses our society has taken as a result of this recent war."

A lot of yelling and arguing met McGonagoll's statements. But she put up and a hand and said sternly, "Silence! Yes, I do not agree, or like this law any more than you all do, but Hogwarts must comply with these demands. The punishment for non compliance is a mandatory prison sentence in Azkaban for an indeterminate amount of years. 'It will be at the Minister of Magic's discretion,' is how the law phrases it."

"Don't they care that some students might be gay or whatever, headmistress?" A student asked from the Ravenclaw table.

McGonagoll sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I believe the Ministry does not care about these concerns."

The sorting hat was brought forward and the first years were sorted into their Houses, and they were led out of the Great Hall by their prefects. The other upper class men followed, and we would find out our fate tomorrow night after the dinner feast.

Who would each of us be paired with? No one knew, and that was the scary part for us all, the not knowing. I slept uneasily that first night, and imagined that I was paired with someone Goyle, one of Malfoy's friends. I couldn't imagine my first time with someone gross like that. _Please gods, please let it be who I'm meant to be with deep down, not someone gross and evil,_ I prayed.

I went to bed that night barely that night, and barely slept. I slogged through my classes and so did every seventh year, because the thought was on everyone's mind: what will my fate be? The suspense was nearly going to be the death of us all, I feared, before the evening was over...


	2. Chapter 2

Severus

"I'm not doing it!" I shouted, pacing up and down the headmaster's office furiously. A black cat rubbed itself on my legs as it purred. 

"Severus, you are still of age to participate in this stupid law the Ministry is forcing on us all," McGonagoll tried to explain. "Need I remind you that you were a deatheater once upon a time? It would be highly suspicious if your name did not go into consideration."

I rubbed at my now tattoo-less arm. The Dark Mark was gone, and so was the dark magic that made the ink magically appear, but I would always know which arm the offensive tattoo was once imprinted on, always. 

"Humph! I notice that I'm the only teacher who is eligible for this ridiculous notion of the Ministry," I argued, still pacing, or trying to pace with cats trying to nudge on me. I sat back down, and McGonagoll poured tea for us both. She used a levitation charm and I took my cup of tea. 

She grinned behind her tea cup. "Honestly, Severus, it's marriage, not death. You make it sound as if I am going to drag you outside so dementors can give you The Last Kiss."

I sipped my tea, "I would prefer a dementor at this point, actually. This is absurd having the sorting hat choose spouses based on what exactly?"

McGonagoll sighed with exasperation, "What is in the witch's or wizard's heart and soul deep down."

"Great! Just great," I groaned. "So, I'm just supposed to accept the hat's choice at face value, is that it? Gods, Minerva, the girl would be half my age! Does that not concern you?" 

McGonagoll's green eyes looked stormy as her face darkened. "Of course, it concerns me! I find this law a travesty against our freedoms, but would you really prefer Azkaban to being married, Severus? I think it would be good for you, if I am being totally honest. You have been pining for Lily Potter much too long."

"I prefer my loneliness to this," I said, rising. "I have classes to teach, Minerva. If you will excuse me?"

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Minerva shouted angrily. "I did _not_ give you permission to leave, young man!" 

I forced down my rising temper with a few deep breaths, and put my mask of indifference on my face. "Yes, Headmistress?" I asked silkily.

Minerva stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and said, "You _will_ participate in this farce like the rest of the students. I will not see you carted off to Azkaban due to your reservations. Please, Severus do this."

There was no winning with her. I preferred my private life to remain private. But I had no choice in the matter, it was either marriage or imprisonment. 

"Fine," I said, raking a hand through my hair. "I will do it. Now, can I be excused to go do my job?"

Minerva nodded, "Thank you, Severus. I understand how much of a sacrifice this is for you."

I rounded on her, "You don't know a godsdamned thing about me, Minerva! I'm doing this to retain my freedom, not to appease you. Good day, Headmistress."

With that said, I turned on my heel and taught my classes for the day. I dreaded the dinner feast that was swiftly approaching, because the Ministry official would be overseeing the marriage sorting ceremony, and like all of the seventh years, my fate would be decided this night. It was a scary, uncomfortable feeling, but I hoped, just hoped that my bride would not be too young. But when has the fates of this world ever shown me anything but contempt and scorn above all else?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

I could barely eat the rich food in front of me, and Harry looked at me with an encouraging smile. I smiled back, but it felt strained to say the least. Most of the seventh year girls were called up, and there were some tears, some gasps of shock as each wizard's name was paired with the witch on the stool. 

"Harry Potter," Headmistress McGonagoll called. Harry went up to the front, and the room went quiet. 

"Ginny Weasley," The sorting hat announced. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Other people were called up, and then it was my turn.

The sorting hat was placed on my head, and the hat took a long deep look into my heart, I felt. 

"Interesting choice," The sorting hat murmured to me. "Two lost souls coming together, the truest pairing here, oh yes. Severus Snape!" The hat announced in ringing tones.

The Great Hall fell into an astonished gasp at the announcement. I met Professor Snape's black eyes, and he shook his head and stormed out of the Great Hall.   
My legs felt wooden as I walked back to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at me with sympathy, and Draco Malfoy wasn't even smirking. He mouthed, 'go after him, Granger,' before turning his attention to Pansy Parkinson, his chosen bride. 

I had no clue where my intended would hide himself. Then I thought of how much of an intellectual he was: the library, of course. But he wasn't there. I was about to give up and go to the Gryffindor common room when I felt a hand reach out to put their hand over my mouth.

"I do not appreciate being followed," Snape's velvet baritone hissed in my ear. "Now, if I take my hand away, will you scream?"

I shook my head. He let go of me, and I turned to face him. "I...I did not think the hat would pair us together," I stammered. "I..."

"Silence," He said, and took my hand in his. We left the castle, and he led me to a tree that overlooked the black lake. The moon rose over the lake, and the giant squid was jumping and splashing about. He let my hand go as if it was a repulsive object, instead of a hand.

He raked a hand through his hair and stilled his heavy breathing. He was angry, and I had never seen him so emotional before, he was always so self contained usually. I didn't know whether to touch him or flee, but when I tried to walk away, he said quietly, "Stay."

"Why?" I asked. "You clearly hate me. So why did you drag me outside?"

Snape sighed, and turned to face me then. "Because I needed the company. I could not think in that sickening environment."

"Me too."  
"Interesting. I would have thought you would revel in this moment," He said with contempt. "Are you even of an age to be eligible, Miss. Granger?"

I felt the urge to slap him for that, but I stilled the impulse. "I am technically eighteen, but because I used a time turner to get to all of my classes my third year, I am twenty one, so yes, I qualify."

He approached me, and tilted my face for him to study my features. "You're still too young for me. But at least you are pretty after a fashion."

He let go of me, and I said sarcastically, "Well, gee thanks, I feel loads better knowing my fiance thinks I am merely adequately pretty."

I caught a slight smile on his lips, "It would sound disingenuous to call you beautiful at this stage. I was not aware that you needed me to bolster your weak self confidence. I am already aware that I myself am no prize."

I almost didn't catch the hidden pain behind his words, and it struck me that for just a moment he was letting me peek behind the fortress around his heart. I felt strangely touched by the gesture. I studied my fiance's features closely for the first time. 

It was true he would never be on the cover of GQ magazine, but he had an intensity that I had always been drawn to for a reason I cannot explain. He had a rather long, angular face that had high cheekbones, and a stern set to his mouth that wouldn't be so thin if he didn't keep pursing them tightly. He no doubt thought his slight aquiline nose was his worst feature, but it matched his facial structure well. But I had always loved his eyes, they were so expressive. His shoulder length black hair framed his face perfectly, and I had always been curious about touching it in class. 

I approached him, and I tried to touch his hair, but he flinched away from me. "What are you doing?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"So, you can touch me but I can't touch you?" I pointed out, "That seems a bit unfair."

"Very well, proceed."  
My heart sped up. I couldn't believe he was letting me this close to him. I raised a hand, and touched his cheek, and ran my fingers through his black hair. He didn't want to look at me, I could tell, but my heart caught in my throat as I felt his hand cup my cheek. 

I flinched slightly, and black eyes met amber eyes. Up close, I found him very attractive. 

His thumb traced my lips, and he shook his head, pulling away from me. "Forgive my forwardness, Miss. Granger. It was wrong, and it won't happen again. Come, I will escort you to Gryffindor tower."

We did not touch, even when I tried to say goodbye to him. I went inside the portrait hole after saying the password, and got ready for bed. I thought on all that passed between me and Professor Snape and I traced my lips where he traced them with his thumb. I still felt the tingles there. 

It would take a long time for us to come to grips with this arranged marriage thing, but at least I knew in my heart that touching him wouldn't be an altogether unpleasant experience. I just hoped that the Ministry of Magic gave us time to get to know one another before demanding proof of our union. But as it turned out, many of the marriages happened in a very short amount of time over the course of just two months...


	4. Chapter 4

Severus

What the hell was wrong with me?! I do not know what possessed me touch the witch the night we were paired together as an engaged couple.

I threw off my robes and stood before the fireplace of my quarters naked, drinking my third glass of firewhisky. Two months. It had been two months since that damn sorting hat placed me with the insufferable know it all. 

A knock came at the door. Shit, what the fuck time was it? I checked my clock. 10:30 PM. I threw on a robe, and answered it. It was _her,_ of course it was. 

"What do you want?" I asked.  
"To talk," She said. She wore light blue pajama pants and a white tanktop that showed more than I wanted to see of her nipples. I willfully kept my eyes on her face as I wordlessly let her into my quarters. 

I have always had a weakness for breasts on a beautiful woman. As I looked at my fiancee's figure, I noticed that hers were quite nice, indeed. Not huge, but a nice handful that would comfortably fit my hands once I got to touch them. _Okay, you really need to get your ass to knockturn alley to get laid,_ I thought, shaking myself of my amorous thoughts. 

"I could give you detention just for being out of your common room this late," I pointed out, pouring her a glass of wine.

She settled herself into one of my winged back green leather chairs. "Thank you," She said, taking the wine glass from me. Our fingers touched, and tingles ran up and down my arm as it passed from my hand to hers.

I sat in my chair and sipped my firewhisky. I drummed my fingers against the arm of the chair. "Well, I'm waiting. What was so possibly important that you needed to break school rules in order to do it?"

She flinched from the impatience in my tone. "I...I was just..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, speak _up_ , witch!" I snapped. "Your nervousness is neither cute, nor flattering. Why are you here? You are never this shy to me in class."

She blushed and said, "Well, I was never engaged to you before now, was I? I just came here to talk about our pasts. To find common ground with each other."

I knew it would come to this. I drained my glass, and rubbed at my eyes, they felt like sand had blown into them. "Fine, I will start. My mother was a pureblood witch who rebelled against her family, because she despised who they had chosen for her. She ran away from home, and met my father. He got her pregnant, and they had me. My muggle father lost his job at the factory, and turned to alcohol, and beat up on me and my mother to make him feel like a better man. Oh, and he would often rape my mother in front of me. He eventually killed her, then himself. How about you?"

She looked shocked by my background, which wasn't too surprising. Not even Lily Evans knew the whole behind the scenes story. "My parents met in high school. They dated off and on, and managed to go into dental school together. They married just before they graduated, and they tried a long time before having me." She began to tear up, "During the war, I erased my memories of me in their minds to protect them from deatheaters and had them relocated to Australia. A year ago, they died in a 'car accident,' but the aurors at the scene revealed the evidence of the killing curse being used. So, we're both only children, and our parents are dead. You were horribly abused and I had a lonely but fairly positive childhood."

I set my drink aside, and said, "That sounds about right. If you didn't have to marry me, who would you be dating now?"

"Probably Harry."  
"I figured as much."  
"You?"  
"Oh, I buy my women. It is simpler that way, I have found," I confessed. "No commitments necessary, and we go our separate ways."

I was really starting to get tired of this whole shy routine. She blushed as she drank her wine. "I saw some of your memories...the ones you gave to Harry I mean. Did Lily know about all of your childhood?"

I didn't want to answer her, but she had this strange quality to her that made it easy for me to talk to her, I observed. "No," I finally said. "And I was too scared to let the authorities know or see the bruises either."

She reached out and touched my hand, but I snatched it away from her. "I'm sorry...Severus."

"I do not need or require your pity," I said coolly. "Now, get out."

She began to tear up. "But I thought--"

"What part of 'get out,' do you not understand, witch?" I spat. "Get. Out. I will be seeing your face enough after our wedding, so I will be spared your patronizing face as much as possible." 

The girl fled as I commanded, but I felt like shit afterwards. I smashed my glass into the fireplace and collapsed on to the floor. I must have passed out, because one of the school elves popped in with my usual coffee. 

I took it and the elf popped back out. I got ready for my day, and groaned at the workload ahead of me. It would have been impossible without magic to manage it. I dressed in my teaching robes, and thanked my lucky stars I didn't have to look at Miss. Granger until later in the day for my class. 

It was after dinner that Minerva cornered me, clearly in a tizzy, and all because of _her_. 

"Severus Snape, you have got to be the worst git I have ever met!" She shouted, sticking her finger in my face. 

"Oh, am I?" I taunted. "Let me guess, Miss. Granger came to you bitching and moaning about how much I hurt her precious feelings. Well, you demanded that I marry her, not get along with her." 

She slapped me, hard across the face. "The girl simply wanted to get to know you for you, Severus. And you had to go and drive her away."

"Yes, all by design. The Ministry will have its pound of flesh, and I can go back to my regular life," I explained. "I never asked for this, and I don't want it now."

She put her hands on her bony hips and glared at me, "Severus, as Headmistress I order you to go apologize to your fiancee. The girl has been through more than her share of tragedy, she doesn't need you to make it worse for her." 

"Fine, I will apologize. Now, please let me pass." I didn't wait for her to say yay or nay in response. I simply walked right past her to go to my quarters. I didn't see Miss. Granger that night, nor the week after. But when October rolled around four months later, it was announced that on Halloween night our wedding would take place as the last wedding to take place for the seventh years. 

  
I had no idea what to expect, but what I did know was that I sure as hell did not want to get married, and I almost wanted to rot in Azkaban than to be married to a witch half my age...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione

I had four months to plan my wedding, but I found it a strange choice on the Ministry of Magic's part to say that my wedding take place on Halloween night. But I had nothing in the way of the decision making process there, so I decided to make the most of it. 

Ginny and Harry were the first to get married, and they had proved to be quite fecund, because almost immediately after the wedding Ginny announced that she would be having twins. Other students were married off: Luna with Neville, Dean Thomas with Katie Bell, and so on and so forth. I felt like the odd woman out by not being married already. 

But every time I tried to approach Professor Snape I received only his usual cold attitude towards everyone. We had had a real connection that first night, but then it shattered when I wanted to know about his childhood. A big sentimental part of me wanted to be wooed, even courted by my future husband. But the sorting hat just had to pair me with the most difficult, stubborn man I had ever met, someone so set in his ways that anyone or anything that threatened his emotional walls was a serious threat. 

I was sitting against the same tree Snape had taken me to at the black lake when Draco Malfoy and his friends spotted me. Pansy had said something nasty about me and Snape, and Draco had said, "Shut the hell up! You don't know a damn thing about my godfather, so shut up."

I couldn't catch the rest of the conversation, but Draco approached me, and I quickly wiped at my eyes. "Hey, Granger," He smirked, "You're looking a bit pale. Has the stork landed for you yet?"

I glared at him, "Sod off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood, alright?"

He took off his outer robe and sat on it. "Sorry, I'm just trying to diffuse the tension. Look, my godfather is...well, he can be an asshole, but--"

I smoothed my hair out of my face. "That's putting it mildly! He all but screamed at me to get out of his quarters the last time I wanted to talk!" I cried. "I asked about our pasts and then he got weird after telling me these horrible things about his dad beating him, and assaulting his mum in front of him. He...Please tell me he was making that stuff up."

Malfoy's face lost his usual smirk, and became quite serious and sad, "Yeah, all of that was true. His mum was a Prince, and at one time they were wealthier than my family, if that could be believed. Anyway, she was due to marry some Crouch and they loathed each other, so she ran away, and caused this big scandal with a muggle. 

"I don't know all of what happened, but Spinners End was bought with the last of her money, and the place used to be gorgeous. But as the family got poorer and poorer, my godfather's dad took out his frustrations on his family. My dad and Snape are cousins, actually, but he calls him 'little brother,' all the time. God's only know why. He took Snape in, and he's been with us ever since."

I digested Malfoy's words carefully, and found myself wanting to comfort my fiance more and more. "But what should I do, Draco? He's so closed off, and hateful every time I try to talk to him," I finally said.

Malfoy nodded, "Just be patient with him. Potter's mum messed him up bad emotionally. I know, you're not her, but she is the only witch he was ever close to, and she led him on with Potter's dad to toy with his feelings."

I grinned, and he nodded. "So, what should I do, then?"

"Don't pressure him to talk," Draco advised. "And just be there for him."

He stood. "I gotta go before Pansy starts in on one of her crazy jealous streaks. Just think about what I said." 

He left me there, and I oddly felt better talking to someone who grew up with Snape around. I determined to get him to open up, and the only way to do it properly was to just talk to him at night, rules or not. 

I changed into casual pajamas, black satin pants and a black camisole tanktop. I knocked on his door, and I heard his voice say quietly, "Enter."

I went inside, and he was grading papers and essays. The door shut behind me, and he locked it with his own enchantments. I sat in the chair opposite his desk as his quill scratched faintly on the parchment. 

"What can I do for you this evening, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked, grading another paper and setting it aside. 

I remembered Draco's advice and said, "I was hoping to spend some time with you. You know, without all of the wedding nonsense."

He laid his quill aside, and looked at me intently, "Very well. You want to be helpful? Proofread these essays. I will grade them, and you can talk if you wish. I know that is the real reason for your visit."

I blushed at his perception, and he smirked slightly. "Well, yes," I started to do some proofreading as he graded, "But only if you want to, of course. I'm sorry for prying before. I wouldn't have asked if we weren't thrown together like this. All I want is to understand the kind of person I am marrying." 

Snape eyed me, and sighed, "And I'm sorry for taking my inner frustrations out on you, Miss.--"

"Hermione, please."  
"No, not until we are wed," He said, scratching with his quill. "Do you honestly feel comfortable calling me by name as of now?"

"No, but you have a lovely name," I admitted. "A Caesar had your name."

Snape grinned, "Yes. And yours is a whimsical name."

I shrugged, "My mum liked the sound of it, and chose it for that reason. I've always kind of hated it, actually." 

We worked some more, occasionally swapping back and forth pieces of parchment: me proofreading and him grading.

I sighed with exasperation, "Hogwarts needs an English class badly like muggle schools have, I swear. I have never read such poorly written drivel in my life."

Snape chuckled, "Welcome to my life, Miss. Granger. I do this everyday in between my personal projects in my lab, or exercise days."

"I took ballet as a girl, and I was about to go into Pointe when I started at Hogwarts," I admitted. "I still have the shoes in my enchanted purse to remind me of those times."

I looked up at the framed print of Starry Night behind Snape's desk and said, "That is my favorite Van Gogh painting. Can I ask why you love it? I love the whimsical beauty of it, and the almost abstract way he captured the night sky in its swirling clouds overhead."

I noticed that Snape was looking at me with equal parts amazement and newfound respect. "And did it draw your eye more than these other pieces?" He asked curiously.

I could only nod my head. My friends didn't share my love of the arts, but my fiance did. Perhaps we had more things in common than I thought. We were nearing the end of the paperwork, and it had to be late at night, because I started to yawn. 

"Come," He rose, "It's late, and you need rest." 

I followed him to a beautiful emerald green curtained four poster bed. The bed itself was huge and plush, but not so plush you sank into it. He went into the bathroom and changed into gray pajamas.

We got into bed, and as he turned down the lights, I asked, "Severus?"

"Hmm?"   
"Thank you."  
"For what, pray tell?"  
"For not shutting me out."  
"Thank you, for listening."

We laid on opposite sides of the bed, but somehow in the course of our sharing the same bed, I ended up in Snape's arms. I vaguely remember him crying, and murmuring pleas to his daddy to not hurt him, and he would be a good boy. I soothed his tears, and when we woke up in each other's arms I felt genuinely happy for the comfort of his strong arms around me late at night. I nestled into his chest, and felt his lips press up against my temple, kissing it gently...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione

I woke to warmth against me as my eyelids fluttered open. Where was I? I tried to move, and then I realized that I was being pinned down by...Snape?! Whaat? 

There was very little light in the bedroom, but my eyes could see that his room, like the rest of his quarters was immaculately clean and beautiful. It was almost like waking up in a Prince's bedroom it was so elegant. I carefully lifted his arm, and looked down at my fiance in sleep. 

My heart began to beat erratically as I watched him breathe evenly, perfectly at peace. His black hair nearly covered his eyes, so I gently moved his curtain of hair aside. He looked so young and angelic, as if years of stress and misfortune had lifted itself off of his shoulders. I traced his lips with my finger and fought against a sudden urge to kiss him. Then his eyelids fluttered open, and I drew back, startled. 

He yawned, and he looked up at me, and said in a voice heavy with sleep, "Where are you going?"

I blushed, and stammered, "I...I just...wait, we didn't..like do anything did we, last night?"

Snape shook his head, "Would it bother you if we did?"

"I'm not sure. But aren't we eventually supposed to be doing those things?" I asked, lying back down. 

He turned on his side and looked down on me. "In time, yes. But I want to take it slow with you."

My face must have shown my disappointment, because he lifted an eyebrow and said, "You look as if this is disagreeable to you."

"Well...I mean, we are engaged, so I thought--"

"Ah. Well, I do not wish to indulge your little fantasies of what this arrangement is supposed to be like," Snape said, sitting up. "I am not one for hearts and flowers, Miss. Granger. Now, if you will excuse me, some of us work for a living."

He padded to the bathroom, but I got out of bed and cornered him. I put my hands on my hips and stared up at him, "Are you always this much of a prick in the morning?"

He pinned me to the door, and took my chin in his hand so I couldn't look away from him. "Always. Now, listen to me Miss. Granger, and listen well. I am _not_ here to indulge your girlish romantic fantasies regarding this arrangement. I will do my duty when the time comes, and that is all that is required of me. Now, please leave my quarters. I will see you later for these farcical relationship classes scheduled later on today."

He let go of me, and opened the bathroom door, and slammed it shut behind him. I fled his quarters, and flopped on to my bed, and began to cry. Why was this so damn hard? In one instance, he could be a perfect gentleman and almost caring, and then in the next instance switch to being his usual bitter, cold self. 

Four months. I had four months to try to make this work. I could do this. I had to, for both of our sakes...

Severus

The class looked at me strangely when I came in and sat beside Miss. Granger. The flighty Ministry agent who was assigned to teach us how to stay in love and married was going on and on about compromise. 

I rolled my eyes at that and the skinny, hippy witch who looked like a rainbow shit her out when it formed, asked, "Something you want to share with the class, Professor Snape? Your energies are most negative."

"Oh, are they?" I couldn't help but goad her, "Gee, I must have missed my yoga class this morning. Whatever will I do without my daily lithium intake?"

The class tittered about that. I was not known for my sense of humor, but I would not be judged by this glasses wearing Jerry Garcia love child. "You really are bringing in the bad energy troll in now, Professor, please be quiet."

Miss. Granger grinned when the relationship teacher went to talk to the other couples. "Did you really have to goad her like that?" Miss. Granger asked, whispering. "The poor woman is just trying to do her job."

I grinned back, "Yes, as am I. I am being taken out of classes for this farce."

The flaky, hippie teacher, who could easily pass for Sibyl Trelawney's sister, said, "Now, class. I would like you to turn to your partner and tell them something positive about the other person. It can be anything, but it must radiate good energies, and--"

"We can all sing kumbaya, and hold hands," I put in. "I'll start: kumbaya my lord, kumbaya..."

"Let's spin the wand," Draco put in, "And spread positivity by kissing each other's witches."

The hippie witch took a few deep breaths and said, "Will. You. Please. Just. Do. The. Exercise??"

I turned to face Miss. Granger and we looked at each other for a while before I said, "I think you are the smartest, most compassionate witch I have ever met."

Her eyes lit up at that, and she said softly, "I think you are the most honorable, bravest wizard I have ever met. You hide so much behind your cold exterior and you want people to think that you don't care, when you do deeply."

Other students were giving their answers, but time seemed to stop for us and it felt like we were alone in the classroom then as she took my hand in hers and said in a voice only I could hear, "Will you not let me in? I'm not Lily or your... _other_ witches. I can't guarantee that things will always run smoothly between us, but I'm willing to see this thing through if you are."

I picked up her hand and kissed it, looking deep into her doe-like amber eyes, and realizing just how lovely they were. "I...I am willing to do the same," I finally said. 

The teacher was talking and we drowned her out as I could feel my walls shifting as I looked at my fiancee. Our reverie was broken when the bell rang and I suddenly realized that I was still holding Miss. Granger's hand.

  
I taught my classes and tried to drown out those doe eyes of Miss. Granger's, but to no avail. I volunteered for patrol duty, mostly to have something to focus on besides Hermione Granger.

I realized that I was beginning to like her more than I should. Waking up in her arms had been a nice dream, even more than being soothed back to sleep after I had the old nightmare of being a boy again, and my father beating me within an inch of my life.

I had other dreams of reliving the horror of being a deatheater, of being tortured for any instance of perceived disloyalty to the Dark Lord. Of taking part in some of the revels where all the deatheaters involved have to rape muggle and muggleborn witches. We all had to wear our masks, but I hated myself every time my traitorous body took pleasure in the act.

Oh yes, I had much to answer for, and more than my fair share of blood on my hands. The Ministry of Magic was insane to put this innocent witch into my path, and she was a fool to be with me.

I skipped rocks across the black lake, and closed my eyes against the cool breeze. It would rain soon, I could sense. The stars mocked my tumultuous thoughts as they glittered like diamonds in the night sky. I left my peaceful haven and went to my quarters after my patrol shift ended. My bed smelled of jasmine and vanilla, _her_ scents. 

I hugged the pillow she used and breathed in her welcoming scent. I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face. Oh, boy, I really was in trouble, indeed...


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione

Over the next two months, I busied myself with classes and planning my wedding. Snape and I were cautious of one another in how we began to interact with one another when we found time to be together. Sometimes we talked, other times we simply enjoyed being in each other's presence. I tried to talk to my friends, but most of them were so preoccupied with baby fever that all they could say to me was when was it going to be my turn? I told them we were taking it slow, and they just tuned me out. 

"Don't let it bother you," Harry said one night at dinner. "Most people are just adjusting to this marriage law thing. But it kind of looks like you and Snape are hitting it off. It's like you two have another language when you get to debating about potions and artsy things, which I didn't even know that he knew about."

I didn't know what to say about that, exactly, but I did know that I was starting to really like my fiance. I couldn't expect love to just blossom between us, but it was there beneath the surface, I could feel it. 

I smiled, "I didn't know he liked art either, but he's very knowledgeable about it. But enough about me, are you and Ginny okay?"

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and smiled, "Yeah, we're awesome. Ginny is preoccupied with being a mom and all, but I just wish the Ministry gave us more time. You and Snape are so lucky yours is the last wedding. Are you excited?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. A part of me just wants to get it over with and another--"

"Just wants to get on with life, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I felt the same way. But you two will get through it, I just know it. I have faith in you both. I gotta go, Mione.' We'll talk later, right?"

"Of course." We stood up and hugged before I sat down to dinner again. I pulled out my binder that had all of my wedding notes in it, and started to narrow down dresses. Hogwarts would handle the decorating and refreshments, which left me with planning what type of gown, rings, and vows I wanted to write. But what could I write in terms of vows? I liked Snape, he was a complex, intriguing wizard, but did I love him? It was much too soon to tell.

I wished that I had my mother with me to plan my wedding. She would walk me through it, and show me what to do and what not to do. I went to the library and I was halfway through reading up on research for herbology when Madame Pince tapped me on the shoulder. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Madame Pince if I'm being too loud," I apologized to the stern faced librarian. 

A ghost of a smile touched her thin lips, and she said calmly, "Oh, no, it's not your noise, Miss. Granger. I was wondering if you would fancy a turn about the grounds with me?"

I found this to be a strange request, but I readily agreed. "Good," She said. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Be ready by then. There are some things I would like to discuss with you." 

I nodded, and she nodded back. I put my herbology books back on the shelves, and I met Madame Pince outside. She walked with stiff backed pride, and I followed her to the castle gardens. When we got out of ear shot of the other students and staff, she studied my face closely and nodded after a long time, as if pleased with what she found.

"You have a strength, girl," She said in her no nonsense voice, "A strength others mistake for kindness, and try to take advantage of. I am delighted that Severus finally decided to stop pining for that stupid ginger girl and took up with you."

My eyes went wide at the realization. I was floored by her confession. "He...he told me his mother was--"

"Dead, eh?"  
"Well, yes."  
Madame Pince laughed, "Ah. Well, Severus would say that, because as far as he knows, I am dead. It's better than to say that I glamored one of my husband's whores to be me, than to say I took a shotgun and blew both of their brains out. I have been the librarian of Hogwarts ever since."

I sank on to a bench, digesting all of this information. She sat beside me, and patted my hands gently. Her black eyes bore into me, "You have a good heart, girl. Hard as a diamond, I would say. My only advice is to not give up on Severus. I did, I'm sad to say. I didn't want to break my cover of being ostensibly dead. So, I just became Madame Pince, instead of Eileen Prince, and no one has known the wiser."

"Except me," Snape said coldly from behind us. We turned to face Snape, and Madame Pince went to go hug her son, but he drew away from her. "What do you want with my fiancee... _mother_?"

"Can a future mother in law talk to her son's wife to be?" She challenged, not backing down from a gaze that has made many a student sick with fear. 

Snape came to me, and put me behind him. "No. You have forsaken that right when you left me on the Malfoy's doorstep."

"I _saved_ you, boy! You were better off with your cousin than living with that abusive drunk, or stuck in a muggle orphanage somewhere only the gods know," Madame Pince spat back. "And now, you have the audacity to throw back my deed in my face. What cheek! You are a coldhearted, cowardly boy, and--"

I had had enough! I slapped her hard across the face. The noise reverberated through the quiet outdoor gardens. "Severus is many things, but a coward is _far_ from one of them. Please leave, Madame Pince."

The old woman looked from her son to me, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "You will come to regret that, missy," She threatened.

Snape stepped towards his mother, "Will she? Then know that if you try to harm Miss. Granger in any way, I will kill you. You ceased to be my mother a long time ago."

Snape grabbed my hand, and he pulled me along towards the castle, not bothering to adjust his fast stride to accommodate my slightly shorter legs. When we were alone in his quarters, he locked the door behind him, and lightly padded me for injuries.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "She didn't hurt me."

"I'm sorry. But my mother does not make idle threats," Snape explained. "She has been known to harm witches I have come to care for in the past."

"Lily?"  
"No, but she did try to poison her once at one of Slughorn's parties with Living Death," He explained, kissing my hands. "Thank the gods, I knew what she was planning, or Harry Potter would not be alive as we speak."

I rested my hands on his frock coat and ran my fingers over his thick buttons. "She sounds unstable. Will you tell McGonagoll?"

He shook his head. "Not until I know what she is planning. But I am going to request that you be allowed to stay with me. I don't feel safe knowing that I am not there to protect you."

"Thank you."  
"Always the romantic are you not?" Snape asked. He lifted an eyebrow and stepped away from me. He left me alone, and I would have left the room, but if I did, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back in, because of his security enchantments; so I busied myself with looking at his private collection on various magical studies on potions, dark arts, and legilimency. 

I turned up the fire in the fireplace when it got colder outside, and I was startled out of my concentration by the soft pop of two school elves apparating in with my personal effects. 

"Thank you," I said to them. They bowed and left. I went to my clothes, and I found some room in with Snape's black robes and suits. He had some colors in his wardrobe, but they were all rich, dark colors. I had everything unpacked and I was still reading the legilimency book when Snape returned.

"You are unpacked."  
"Yes. How did things go?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "As well as can be expected. McGonagoll was not pleased with the arrangement, but in the end, she had to agree that it was for the best. I will teach you how to unlock the quarters, but I want no one in here but you and myself. Is that understood, Miss. Granger?"

"I understand," I agreed, putting the legilimency book back. 

"Good. I am going to work. You do what you wish until bed," Snape said, and took off his outer robes, and hanged them up. I wanted to help him get changed into his pajamas, but I knew that he wouldn't welcome the help, so I left him alone. 

We worked the rest of the night, me on homework, and him on grading papers, and his potions projects in his private lab adjacent to his living quarters. I took a shower, and got ready for bed, changing my maxi pad for bed, because of my period.   
I then slipped into Snape's huge canopy bed, and snuggled under the thick covers, and black satin sheets underneath. The whole bed smelled of peppermint, earth, and his own clean scent that was all him. I breathed it in, and was asleep within minutes, comforted by Snape's scent and presence everywhere around me... 


	8. Chapter 8

Severus

I watched Miss. Granger sleep, and was moved by the sight. She had a sleepy smile curling her full lips, and her brown wavy hair created a perfect halo around her head as she snuggled into my covers. She was so beautiful and angelic looking in sleep. 

_Beautiful? Angelic? What is wrong with you?! Such flowery sentiments are not like you._ I gently, oh so gently stroked her cheek, and I stilled my sudden impulse to kiss those slightly parted lips of hers.

She shifted in her sleep, and I was halfway to the door, when she said, "Stay. Please."

"I have work to do."   
I left her there, and went out to the living room portion of my quarters. I went next door to the potions lab, not because I particularly wanted to work, but to practice avoidance in having to crawl into that bed and share the same sleeping space as her. 

"Just go do it, coward," I said aloud. "It's not like you have ever laid a finger on her."

I wrote down some more notes, and let my wolfsbane potion settle over night as the recipe called for. I rubbed at my eyes, and gave up my work as a lost cause. I refuse to work on potions unless I am at my peak readiness, just in case there is a mishap. Even with my years of experience, I have been known to mess up an ingredient once in a blue moon, and the potion explodes. 

I took a shower, and got ready for bed. Two more months. How would I handle this? I didn't know, quite honestly. I put on a pair of boxers and slipped into bed.

Miss. Granger wrapped an arm around me, and nestled into my chest. I wanted to push her off, but then reminded myself that this was my fiancee; it would not due to treat her like a leper. 

She yawned, "Thank you."  
"For what?" I whispered into her hair. It smelled of Jasmine. 

"Hmm, for coming back."  
I kissed her temple. "You're welcome."

We slept like that, her arm wrapped around me, and me feeling oddly comforted by her presence. I drifted off to sleep and a smile wreathed my lips, until the nightmare began..again...

_I am at a revel, and I am pounding my cock hard in between this muggleborn witch's thighs. My mask is firmly in place, and the Dark Lord is cackling as I then put her feet on my shoulders and begin slamming in and out of her. I am nearing my climax, and I hate myself for taking pleasure in this, but I have no choice but to participate or I would have been considered 'weak,' in the Dark Lord's eyes._

_I hate how the witch below me is suddenly taking pleasure from my animalistic thrusts, and as I finish inside the witch, her face turns to face me, and it is clearly Hermione Granger below me._

_I withdraw immediately out of her, and tuck myself back into my pants._ _Voldemort is as giddy as a school boy as he says, "My turn."_

_I try to fight him off, but to no avail. He casts the Cruciatus Curse on me and he goes back to screwing my fiancee, only it's pure torture for her, because he puts it in her ass._

_I cannot move because of the torture curse, and that is when the other deatheaters begin to kick and punch me until I am a bloody pulp. I wake up..._

My screams resounded in the bedroom, and Miss. Granger was trying to hold me steady. "Hey, hey, hey, easy, I've got you," She soothed.

I couldn't keep the tears back as I curled in on myself and sobbed in her arms like a little boy who just skinned his knee while playing outside. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable being vulnerable around her. Our eyes met, and she tentatively pressed her lips against mine, and pulled away quickly. It was a child's kiss, but the tingles I felt thrilled me to my core.

I caressed her cheek, and my lips met hers. She stiffened for a moment, and then she melted into it as I deepened it and explored her mouth with my tongue. She kissed me back, and we broke the kiss for air. 

"I...I'm sorry," I said lamely.  
"I'm not," She said, softly. "That was wonderful. You're like the second guy to kiss me. But never," She blushed, "Like _that_."

"Did you like it?"  
"Yes..I--"  
"Go to sleep."  
"Oh..okay," Her face fell. I turned on my side and refused to let her touch me the rest of the night. Damn it! Why did I always have to be so freaking weak when it came to witches? I resolved to be the model of gentlemanly behavior from here on out, and that meant no more late night kisses after nightmares. But fate had other plans for us as the planning for our wedding brought us close again and again during this time...


	9. Chapter 9

Eileen Prince

How long has he known? That was the niggling thought in the back of the stern faced librarian of Hogwarts's mind. How long has Severus known that I am still alive?! She knew that to proceed with her plans to rid herself of the mudblood she had to tread very, very carefully. 

She apparated to the hidden location in wizarding Scotland in some ruined abbey. Dolohov, Yaxley, and McNair were all gathered, and they stood to attention when she arrived with a lock of the girl's brown hair in a hidden vial she had on her during her conversation with the witch. 

"We need to move up our plans in killing the mudblood," She said plainly. "My son has somehow found out about my identity."

"Damn!" Yaxley exclaimed. "You said the girl was the key to resurrecting the Dark Lord. What's going to happen if Snape knocks that girl up?"

"Then it's all awash, isn't it?" She snapped.

"Well, then we just have to find and kill her," Dolohov suggested. "I mean, she cannot be killed without doing the ritual, right?"

Eileen sighed, "Yes, yes, yes, 'the blood of impure mixes with the pure,' we have all read the passage a million times. But I have a personal stake in this, gentlemen. The Prince bloodline has been corrupted long enough. I will not see it happen with this girl _breeding_ with my son."

McNair crushed out his cigarette with his foot, and strolled over to them, "I say we kill both him an' the mudblood. Beggin' your lady ship's pardon on it, but Snape broke his vows to the deatheaters many times over. He gave aid an' comfort to the enemy. He spied for Dumbledore, all cuz' he wanted that red headed mudblood."

The former deatheaters all were nodding their heads in agreement on that. But Eileen had to make them see, she just had to, or else her entire legacy would be lost. 

"No! My son is the last of my line," She said, staring each of these obstinate dark wizards sharply. "I will have him brought to me, and have his memories erased of both of those mudblood bitches. The ritual must be completed by the next full moon, or all is lost."

"We'll get em' for ya," Dolohov sneered, "But you gotta get us into Hogwarts somehow."

A poisonous smile curled Eileen Prince's lips, "Oh yes, and I know just the method too: the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burke's."

So it was that the three former deatheaters finalized their plans, and agreed to meet in knockturn alley Saturday next to travel through the vanishing cabinet to their destiny. She just prayed that the ritual could be completed on schedule, or else her entire legacy would indeed be as dead as her pureblood ancestors...


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione

The fifth wedding cake piece nearly had me feeling bloated as I took yet another bite to try to determine what type of cake I wanted for my wedding. Snape was none too pleased to be dragged into the planning process; it hurt my feelings a bit, but then I had to remind myself that both of our lives were changing, and he was not a big fan of change. His life was an ordered, tidy affair where everything ran on a tight schedule, and nothing ever was to interfere with that. 

I rather liked the strawberry filled vanilla the best, but Snape was nowhere near paying attention. 

"Severus!" I finally shouted, having to use his first name to get his nose out of his potions book as he was furiously jotting notes. 

He glared at me, and said, "What did I tell you about such unwelcome informalities, Miss. Granger?"

I sighed with exasperation, "I asked you if you wanted to try the last of this sample, _sir_. I called for your attention five times before saying your name. Now, what do you think of this cake?"

He eyed the cake over, and shrugged, indifferent, "It looks and smells like a cake. Like the five others you have sampled."

I marched up to him and grabbed his book out of his hands. "Give it back!"

"No."  
"Miss. Granger--"  
"First of all, I am your _fiancee_ , not your student right now. Second, I don't want to do this any more than you do, but you could at least muster _some_ kind of enthusiasm for your own wedding! I mean, I'm not that repulsive...am I?" I demanded. I don't know why I was worried about him finding me ugly, but I did, deep down.

Sure, he has kissed me on the hand, and even gave me an amazing kiss once, but none of those times ever made me feel special or wanted. 

He sighed in resignation, and stepped near to me. "I find you lovely, Miss. Granger. But as I said the first night of this farce, you are too young for me."

I set the potions book on a nearby table and began to cry. I wanted to leave this room, him, all of it behind. But I had no real place to go. My parents were dead, my friends were preoccupied with school and their own relationships. No, I was on my own. My fiance hated me, I could see it written all over him. 

"You're right," I said hollowly. "Forgive me for making you do something you don't want to do. I will leave you to your studies."

I went into the bathroom, and locked the door. I got undressed and turned on the shower faucet. I found one of Snape's razor blades, and decided a little cutting was in order..

Severus

_Go_ _after her and apologize to her, you insensitive, selfish prick!_ My brain screamed at me. It was true that getting married was the furthest thing from my mind, but the truth of the matter was that I was terrified of growing close to her. Lily had been my first and last attempt at making a real connection with a woman. 

  
I finished up my studies in twenty minutes, and then it occurred to me that Miss. Granger had not emerged from the bathroom. Fuck. Something was wrong, very wrong. I could feel it.

I used alohomora with my wand, and the door unlocked easily enough. The room was cold as ice, and I saw her clothes piled on the floor, and...where the fuck was my razor; and then I saw the trial of blood in the tub.

I rushed over to her and turned off the shower. Her wrists were sliced open, and she was bleeding out. I felt my heart stop beating in my chest as I digested the ramifications of what was happening.

I felt for her pulse, and it was there, but faint, very faint. I pulled her into my arms, and sobbed as I had not done since I found Lily dead on the night the Dark Lord murdered her and her husband.

I carried her into the bedroom and put her under the covers. I attended to her wounds, closing them up, giving her blood replenishing potion, and I focused on the task at hand while my heart beat fast in my chest.

I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. "Don't go," I kept repeating over and over again. "Please Hermione, don't go."

I held her close to me, my tears wetting the coverlet below me with my tears. I couldn't function, I couldn't move as I felt helpless to do anything for this slip of a girl who was worming her way deep into my heart. I didn't even realize that I was still holding on to Hermione and sobbing, until McGonagoll came to me.

I knew she was about to scold me for missing classes, but when she saw my fiancee, her face softened. "What happened to her, Severus?"

I rubbed at my scratchy stubble of beard, and looked up at the older witch. "We...I was being a selfish prick, and we had a fight, and...she went into the bathroom, and..c-cut herself. Oh gods, Minerva, she almost _died_ because of me!"

I began to cry again, and she sat on the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and sobbed in her lap like a child.

"Shhh," She soothed, "She's still alive, Severus. She wouldn't be if you weren't there for her. I can see now that you care very deeply for her. When she wakes up, I want you to stop being yourself. She needs you to be kind to her, Severus. Please, promise me that you will care for her."

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes. "I swear it."

I took one of Hermione's hands in mine and kissed it softly. McGonagoll kissed Hermione's forehead, and smiled down at her, wiping at her tears.

"I can't believe it took her almost dying for you to admit that you care about Hermione," Minerva pointed out three days later. "I have been noticing the signs for some time. You love her."

I scowled, "Impossible. I barely know her. She barely knows me. My crazed mother wants her dead for some bloody reason. I think I should be focused on that, and not my feelings, Minerva."

She set down her tea cup gently. "Nevertheless, you are in love with her, young man. The sorting hat chose the two of you well. I think you should tell her...no, _show_ her that you love her. A date, flowers, some sentimental magic. After all, you are supposed to propose to her when you present your ring to her."

I sipped my tea thoughtfully, "We're already engaged. It is a redundant exercise, you know that, Headmistress."

"Yes, but it is an exercise to show your future spouse you love them," McGonagoll pointed out kindly. "Please try, Severus. For her."

I nodded. "I will. I'm going to go check on her now."

She let me leave her office, and I went to the medical ward to find Hermione doing homework. Of course, what else would an insufferable know it all do to pass the time: catch up on homework from missed classes.

She looked up, smiling, and then it faded when she saw me. Her wrists were heavily bandaged up, and she couldn't quite look me in the eye when I took one of her hands and kissed it softly.

"What do you want?"  
"I came to apologize...Hermione."

She glared at me, and wrenched her hand out of mine. "You've said it, now go away. Haven't you done enough?" I turned to walk away, but she began crying, "Is this what you wanted? You wanted to push me away, and so you have. Just like you push out everyone who tries to care or love you. You're a selfish bastard, Severus Snape. You know that?"

I nodded, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I truly am. I...I didn't know until this happened what I was feeling for you, but now that you're here, and you're alive. Well, I thought we could try again."

She looked up at me, wanting to hate me, but not being able; just like I tried to fight what my heart already knew: that I'm falling in love with her, and it scares the shit out of me.

"Okay," She said in a soft voice. "But please, Severus. When we fight again, and we will, can you please just hear me out? I shouldn't have to almost be at death's door for your stubborn ass to admit that you care about me."

I chuckled about that, "I do care for you, and for the record, I find you beautiful, Hermione."

She gestured for me to draw near to her. I did and sat on the edge of the bed. "I find you handsome, Severus. I always have ever since...well, I started to like guys. I knew in a million years you wouldn't go for me. But I want you to know that I have liked you, truly liked you since third year."

I caressed her cheek, and I felt the tingles go up my arm at my touch on her cheek, "And what of now?" I asked softly.

She touched my clean shaven face, and said, "I have known I loved you since seeing you almost die in the shrieking shack. I thought if I could use the time turner to come back and save you, kiss you and say the words you would hear them and know at least one person loves--"

I silenced her words with a kiss. I gently, but thoroughly kissed her and poured all of my inner live for her into it. We were both crying as we stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, unable to speak.

"My angel," I whispered softly against her mouth. "Forgive me, please for being so hateful towards you."

She cried, "I forgive you, my Prince. I love you, Severus. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, my angel," I whispered. "So much. We saved each other. Marry me, my angel. Not because of this stupid law, but because we are meant to be one."

"Oh, Severus," She cried, kissing me. "Of course, I will. Will you stay with me while I sleep a bit?"

"Always, my love." I took off my shoes, and laid down on my side, and gathered her into my arms. I wrapped mine around her small frame preotectvely, and kissed her temple as I wrapped us both in part of my outer robe. My eyes shut, and a smile wreathed my lips as I held my angel all through the night....


	11. Chapter 11

Eileen Prince

The dusty, old dark magic shop threatened to make the old witch's nose sneeze as she ventured to the back of the store. Mr. Borgin, the hunchbacked creepy looking shop keeper looked at her Dark Mark tattoo as a form of identification, and waved her in, after checking to make sure her shady companions also possessed Dark Marks on their arms. When that was accomplished, they went to the back of the store where a magical vanishing cabinet stood.

"Are there any guarantees that the other vanishing cabinet is functioning properly, Mr. Borgin?" The pinch faced witch asked the proprietor of the shop. 

The shaggy haired, hunchbacked wizard said gruffly, "Dunno, yer ladyship. I guarantee nothin' but the method of getting there. You're gonna have to decide whether or not it's worth it to ya."

Eileen sighed, and handed over the amount of galleons the shady wizard asked for beforehand. Then the witch librarian and her deatheater companions opened up the vanishing cabinet and stepped in. 

When they got out on the other side, they were in a large, dusty, attic-like room.

"What a dump," Dolohov commented, sneezing.

"The whole castle ain't like this, stupid," McNair put in. "Where to now, missy?"

Eileen glared at them all. She really had wanted to do this kidnapping on her own, but she needed the muscle. She was a decent witch, but not nearly as powerful as her son, she grudgingly admitted in her heart of hearts. 

"We get out of the Room of Requirement, and go get our targets," She said quietly. "Now, keep quiet, Hogwarts is always being monitored at night."

The deatheaters nodded behind their masks, and she put on hers as well. They went down one dusty corridor after another before they finally found the entrance to the room. The castle seemed completely deserted, but that wasn't true, because the teachers were always prowling about on patrol duty. 

They crept along and Eileen decided that the girl would more than likely be in her bed in Gryffindor tower. But how would they get in? 

"Yaxley," She whispered, when they came to the slumbering fat lady portrait, "Your special spell, if you please."

Yaxley chuckled, and took out his wand, "Confundus," He cast. 

The fat lady stirred, and before she could voice a word of protest, a dull light came into her painted eyes, and she said dully, "Go on in, friends."

"Much obliged," Yaxley grunted, chuckling. They headed inside the beautiful, but cozy red and gold common room. Eileen went up to the girls dormitory and quietly searched around for the little bitch's bed. Then she found it, and she lifted up the bedding...and she was nowhere to be found. Fuck!

She came back downstairs, and her shady companions were lounging on the couch. "Where _is_ she?" One of them asked.

"With Severus," She answered, and hit her fist against a coffee table. Damn it! She should have suspected that Severus cared enough about his little witch to forgo proper etiquette and have her live in his quarters for her own protection. 

Hmm...maybe she was in the library. Yes, if the little slut wasn't in Severus's room being serviced by him, she was studying something in the library, it was like her second home, after all. 

A cold smile wreathed the pinch faced witch's face. She had never been conventionally pretty, even when she was young. Most Princes were either outright ugly or unconventionally charming, she knew from her research into her own family tree. But her son seemed to have a strange dark charm that either repelled people, or drew people in like a magnet. Yes, the library, that was where she would be. At this hour, it was the only other logical place she would be.

"Follow me, she will be in the library," She said aloud, and the others followed behind her. McGonagoll was on patrol, and they ducked into a nearby corridor just as they reached the doors. 

Eileen went down the corridors row by row, and found her by the main window seat next to the restricted section. She nodded to Yaxley, and McNair. They woke the girl up, and she tried to struggle against the cloth of chloroform against her mouth, but eventually, she fell unconscious.

"Relashio," Eileen cast. Yaxley picked up the little slut bridal style, and carted her off. But what they didn't confiscate was Hermione's wand, she still had that on her.

They fled quickly, but stealthily, and Eileen thanked her lucky stars that the plan worked. But just as they got to the Room of Requirement, Snape came down the hallway, and pointed his wand at them, his face a study in barely contained rage.

"If you want to live, you will kindly drop my fiancee," Severus said silkily. 

"No, I don't think I will, traitor," Yaxley said. "See, we got big plans for this mudblood, and you. The question is, are you going to come quietly, or do I end her here and now?"

Yaxley took out a knife and cut the witch's neck slightly. Eileen thought she saw a hint of concern for the girl in her son's eyes for a second, but he stifled it. Interesting. So, he did actually love the girl, very interesting, indeed.

"I will go with you, provided I carry her," Severus said, "I will not let you sully her with your filthy hands, Yaxley. Who knows where they have been?"

McNair and Dolohov tittered at that, knowing about the former Ministry employee's depraved sex life. Severus took the witch from Yaxley's arms, and bridal carried her. 

What Eileen and the others didn't know was that Severus had begun talking with Hermione mentally through their bond, and she had woken up just as Severus appeared. She pretended to be unconscious still, in truth.

They came to the Room of Requirement and went through the vanishing cabinet to Borgin and Burke's. 

"Where are we going now?" Severus asked his mother.

She looked up at her son, and said, "You'll see soon enough."

They went to the apparation point in diagon alley, and disapparated. She led their party to the ruined abbey, and they tied the girl and her son together. The ritual was about to begin, and there could be no mistakes. The Dark Lord would return, and order would be restored once again, she would make sure of it...or die trying... 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus

My mother is absolutely bat shit crazy. I had my wand still on me, but it was stuck up my right sleeve. Ugh, the one time I needed it and my arms were tied up useless. 

Hermione stirred beside me on the ground, her back to me. "Severus," She whispered. "Where...where have they taken us?"

I surveyed my surroundings as much as I could. We were in a ruined abbey in an area that had once been a massive church. I would venture to guess that we were lying where the center aisle would be if the building were intact. 

My mother and her companions had a cauldron bubbling and dancing around it as they begged the favor some demon who may or may not grant them their request to resurrect Lord Voldemort. 

"I would expect we're in some ruined church or abbey," I said, finally. "And they need our blood, or lives, to complete Voldemort's resurrection."

"Fuck," Hermione swore.

I chuckled.  
She tried to elbow me in the side. "It's _not_ funny. We could die, Severus."

"We will, if we don't keep our wits about us," I soothed. "Now, can you reach your wand? Mine is up my right sleeve."

"Left pocket of my jeans."  
"Perfect."

McNair came over to us, and asked, "What are ya two jibber jabberin' about?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, sarcastically, "Just that she thinks that it's been what, a century since your last bath, McNair? We were taking bets." 

His beady eyes narrowed, "Why, you insolent, filthy half-blood! How _dare_ ya speak t' me like that?!"

"Oh, I think you kidnapping me and my fiancee gives me the right to say just whatever pops into my head," I said, to keeping him talking. 

I just about had his wand that the inbred idiot had in his left hand. If I could just...concentrate. "For example, did you know, you had a huge zit on your nose, McNair?"

_Yes, that's right, come closer, you idiot, I'm waiting. "Expeliarmus!"_ I shouted mentally. He was about to beat the shit out of me, or Hermione, when suddenly, his wand flew out of his hand and landed by me. I grabbed the wand with my teeth and mentally, untied both me and Hermione. 

I stood, and pulled my wand out of my sleeve and stunned McNair. The other deatheaters became aware that we were freed of our bonds, and started attacking us. I flashed Hermione a look that said, 'cover me.' She nodded back, understanding.

Dolohov, and Yaxley began firing curse after curse at us, and we shielded each other from their spells. Finally, Yaxley decided to fire the killing curse at me, but Hermione threw a torture curse at him, using all of her rage behind the spell. The blonde wizard's body twisted at unnatural angles as his limbs stretched like on a rack, and crumpled in on itself. His screams were bone chilling, before she finally took pity on him and flicked her wand, and snapped his neck. I stupified Dolohov. 

A steely light blazed in her amber eyes as she directed my attention to my mother, who flew in the air and landed in front of us. 

A cold, sardonic smile wreathed her face. "So, the witch finally learns her true potential for evil," She said to Hermione. "Perfect. I offer you the choice then: kill my good for nothing son, and together, we can bring the wizarding world to heel, or die alongside him. Your choice." 

For a split second, I almost thought Hermione would take her up on her offer, but she shook her head. "No, I will not. _You're_ the insane one. I see your mind: you have tried to kill any witch who has even come close to Severus. Even Lily Evans, you had a hand in having her killed. A woman who might have been his wife if life had been kinder to him. Well, I shall fulfill that role, and gladly, because unlike you, I know what it is to love over hate."

My mother narrowed her eyes, and pointed her wand at us both. "So be it, disgusting mudblood," She spat.

Then everything started happening at once as we both began dueling my mother at once.

"SECTEMSEMPRA!" Hermione bellowed, after my mother tried to kill me yet again. My mother dropped to the ground, screaming, as her face and body slashed and tore itself to pieces. 

A pitiful look came over my mother's face as she begged, "S-S-Severus...p-please! D-don't let her.." She coughed up a lot of blood, "Don't let her...k-kill me! I'm your... _m_ - _mother_!"

The small, child-like part that is inside all of us, wanted to obey her, but I knew full well that she was too dangerous to be kept alive. She would only try to come after Hermione, or our children, and I couldn't have that. 

I put my hand on Hermione's wand and shook my head. She nodded, and I stepped forward, pointing my wand at her. "My mother died when I was sixteen," I said. "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light shot out of my wand, and my mother, mercifully, fell dead as the curse struck her heart still. I collapsed to the ground, crying. I didn't even know why I was crying, but when Hermione ran her fingers through my hair, I wrapped my arms around her waist and sobbed like a child. 

She looked down at me, and I felt my heart feel at peace at last. My angel was here, and I would do everything in my power to protect her, because she protected me many times over. 

"You saved me once again, my angel," I sniffed. 

Hermione teared up, and nodded, "Of course, my Prince. We saved each other. I would do anything for you, Severus, I love you."

I stood up, and took her in my arms, and kissed her with all the love in my heart. "Let's go home, my love."

We looked at the cauldron and other evidence of dark magic being performed. We took some of these items, and apparated back to Hogsmeade. Once we were inside the grounds of Hogwarts, we showed the evidence to McGonagoll, and told her of how my mother tried to use dark magic to try to resurrect Voldemort.

"Well, it seems you two have had quite the adventure," McGonagoll finally said, looking over the evidence we brought. "I do honestly hope you killed that crazy bitch."

"We did," Hermione said. "But I won't go into our methods, of course."

McGonagoll smiled, "No, of course not. Well, it has probably been a long night for you both. I will let you both get some much needed sleep."

Just as we were about to leave, Hermione asked, "But Headmistress, what about the Ministry? Won't we get in trouble for doing...well, murder?"

Minerva actually laughed, "Oh, goodness me, no, dear. There is a stipulation in the laws that in acts of self defense, the killing curse is authorized. You two were kidnapped and about to be killed by crazed former deatheaters, Hermione. I would certainly kill to survive myself."

"Oh! I was just curious," Hermione said, blushing. "Thank you, Headmistress."

"No, thank you. A hundred points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin each for your bravery in the face of danger," Minerva said, grinning. The two witches hugged one another, and we left. 

We went back to my, I mean, our quarters, and got ready for bed. As soon as our bodies hit the bed, we were out like a light, and we dreamed of nothing, and felt nothing as our bodies recovered from our strange, dangerous adventure... 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione

Three Months Later...

My wedding was next month, and I still couldn't decide on what type of wedding dress I wanted. Short, or long? Sexy, or modest? Casual, or elegant? So many choices, way too many in my book. 

I have been having slight recurring dreams where Severus's mother either killed me, or I took her up on her offer to kill Severus. I always wake up being soothed by Severus, and he wraps his arms around me, and I am able to sleep again in peace. I think I am having the dreams, because of inner remorse: I did torture her, with the intent to kill her. I killed deatheaters with my wand, and I felt no guilt about that. I killed them in the war as well, during the Battle of Hogwarts. But that was war, and this is supposedly peace time. 

I should be thinking of my wedding. Of walking down the aisle to meet my husband. But no, I am obsessing over this one battle with a woman who, if she had not been absolutely insane, my future mother in law. 

I went shopping with the Patil twins, and Luna. Ginny was busy with motherhood, and whatever else occupies her time. Parma was a bit glum, because she was constantly fighting with her husband Dean Thomas. But we all knew it was secretly because she didn't like men sexually. Parvarti was delighted to sport her baby bump, courtesy of Blaise Zambini, however, and was constantly trying on cute maternity outfits. I looked over the clothes wistfully. I knew that sooner or later, I would have to wear clothes like this to accommodate a growing belly from a child, but I wish that I didn't have to start my family so soon after the wedding; it was a ridiculous requirement to have a mandatory child within one year.

"Uh, Mione'?" Parvarti asked as I looked at yet another veil in yet another bridal store, " _Hello_! Earth to Hermione Granger!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and asked, "Huh? Yes, Parv'?"

She sighed dramatically, "I asked if you liked this veil the best. You've been like fondling it for five minutes already." 

I looked at the veil in my hands, and noticed the fine beading and stitching. Well, it worked for me. "I think it's perfect. A tiara would be nice too, I think."

"Ooo! You know, emeralds and crystals would look most fitting on you, Hermione," Luna said, picking out a gorgeous emerald tiara. "Your intended is a Slytherin, after all."

I tried it on, and it was perfect. Then I saw the price tag and realized that the stones were real. "Um, Luna. These are real like, diamonds and emeralds."

She giggled, "Oh hush, Hermione. You were given a huge budget to plan the wedding of your dreams. Go ahead and look like a Princess by wearing his House colors."

I turned to my friends, putting on the tiara with the veil. "What do you think? Should I get it?"

"Definitely!"  
"Absolutely."  
"It's pretty, but a bit much," Parma said, eying me wistfully. "I mean, this is an arranged marriage, after all."

_Really, Parma? Was that necessary?!_ "Parma, come on and stop being a wet blanket," Parvarti scolded her sister. "From what I hear, Hermione actually loves her fiance. Isn't that right, girl?"

I wasn't quite ready to admit that I loved Severus to everyone else, but what the hell? I might as well admit it. 

"It's true, I do love him."  
"Humph, it's kind of weird still," Parma argued. "He's like twice your age. I'm sorry, guys I just...I can't do this. You go on without me and enjoy your day."

Luna hugged Parma and said, "Have a great day, Parma. Stay clear of willow trees, they are filled with nargles." 

When Parma was gone, we shopped some more, and it was in the last store that I found _the_ dress. It was simple, yet regal, and it had lovely, elegant stitching and a laceup back that I could not say no to. I had to have it.

When I put it on, and twirled around, it fit like a glove, and the shop keeper clapped her hands and said, "You look absolutely lovely, dear. Will that be muggle or magical money? We accept both in this store, you know." 

"Magical," I said.  
"Of course," The lady said, as I took out the Gringott's credit card all Hogwarts students were given to pay for their forced weddings. She had me sign a receipt as I bought the veil, 

I had no idea why I was spending so much on what I was going to wear for a single night, but I had no intention of getting married again, so I might as well do this right the first time. We went to the jewelry store next, and I bought a delicate emerald and diamond necklace set that had a lovely snake motif to it. I hoped that Severus liked it when I bought it, and saw all of the pieces together.

  
My shoes were strappy, beaded white heels, but it was the jewelry I was most happy to find, because they were gorgeous pieces and would show the wizarding world just how much I didn't care about school House loyalty.

I then had a manicure, pedicure, and had my hair done. With the day done, we had everything sent to Hogwarts, and I felt like finally things were getting done in terms of the wedding was concerned. I had not realized just how difficult and stressful it all was in between homework, and trying to study for advanced NEWT level to graduate.

I was taking the tests early so I could enjoy my honeymoon, so no one but myself and Severus himself knew what kind of pressure I was under, really.

When I got back to Hogwarts, I took a shower, got my pajamas on, and just flopped on the bed, absolutely exhausted from my shopping day. I spent way too much money, I know that I must have. But then again, I had to go and listen to Luna Longbottom. I knew that I would look like a regal Princess, but at what cost! Severus came into the quarters, and crashed down beside me on the bed, still wearing his teaching robes.

I propped my head on my hand and played with his hair. "I have always wondered how you tolerate wearing so many layers of clothes," I said, braiding a lock of his hair.

He chuckled and shrugged, "It comes from living in the coldest area of the castle, I suppose. What are you doing to my hair?"

"Braiding it."  
"Good Lord, why?"  
I kissed his forehead, "I'm tired and it's so touchable, I couldn't resist playing with it. Don't worry, I won't tie it up or anything."

"Ah. Did you have fun today?"  
"Yes, but it was stressful. My back is absolutely killing me," I confessed. "Who knew that picking out the dress and accessories would be so stressful. I normally shop out of necessity, so to be kind of pampered was sort of nice for a change. You mind giving me a back rub?"

"Only if I get one too."  
"Deal."  
I took off my robe and put a pillow under my head as I laid on my stomach. Severus said, "Hold on, I might need to do a deep massage, would you mind..."

My cheeks went red from the implications, "But we're not going to--"

He kissed me softly, "No, we're not. I am saving that for our wedding night. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."  
"Good. Now, take off your shirt, and lie on the bed." I obeyed, and he turned his eyes away like a gentleman. I laid down on my belly, and he came back four minutes later with some sweet smelling oils.

I heard him taking off some layers of clothes, and when he came back, I heard him rub some oil into his hands and begin rubbing first along my neck, and then my shoulders.

"Hmm, that's nice," I purred. "I think you moonlight as a massage therapist late at night."

Severus laughed quietly, "Shhh, just relax. I want you completely relaxed now. No more talking until the end."

"Yes, sir."  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for listening," He teased lightly. I felt his fingers get in and massage all of my knotted up muscles, but when he began kissing along my back was when I shivered at his touch. His lips brushed against my spine delicately as he rained the lightest of kisses along my spine as he worked.

When he kissed along my neck, I shuddered. "Severus..." I said shakily.

He kissed my lips lightly, and traced his finger along my lips. "My angel, "He whispered.

"I can't wait much longer."  
"Oh? Eager for me already?"  
"Yes."  
"Me too. Your turn."  
"Hmm..." I stretched, sitting up. He was looking away from my exposed chest and I said, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I...I."

"It's alright, I'm not ashamed of you, darling," Severus said, still not looking at me. "I'm just being a gentleman."

I put my tanktop back on and said, "Thank you, but I honestly hope you won't be this modest on the wedding night."

He turned to face me, and he grabbed me and kissed me hard, pulling me into his lap. He ran his hands through my hair as he looked at me with a dark, smoldering look in his eyes before starting to take off his white undershirt. I straddled his hips, and I slid the shirt off. He began to kiss me passionately, our tongues dueling one another as he cupped my ass and he turned me around to slide a hand down into my panties to stroke the juncture between my thighs.

"S-Severus...Oh...oh...oh my gods," I moaned as he slipped a finger inside of me. "W-why are you d-doing this?"

"To show you that on our wedding night, I will not be holding back as I am now," He said hoarsely, kissing my neck, and running his fingers through my growing wetness. "Mmm, so wet for me already. I like that a lot."

He gave my pussy a few more strokes and took his hand out of my pajama pants. I felt somehow colder without his fingers there inside of me. His upper torso was a nothing but lean muscle, and old scars all along his back, chest, and arms. Still, he was so handsome to me. He laid on his toned stomach, and I went to work on massaging out his sore back muscles with sandalwood oil and frankincense.

"You have so many scars," I commented. "Are they all from when you were a deatheater?"

"No, some I got as a child," He said, as I continued to work, "But very few came as a result of a potion mixture gone wrong. My childhood was...harsh, and traumatic. No child, muggle or magical, should have had to endure what I did, Hermione. Lily...she took pity on me. I sometimes stayed at her home, had meals with them, the only decent ones I had as a boy, save for when I came to Hogwarts when I was eleven. She sometimes soothed away my nightmares, but when her father caught us snuggling in her bed when I turned twelve, that put a stop to the sleepovers.

"My dad...he smashed a brandy bottle against the living room wall and...he cut a deep gash right above my crotch, screaming obscenities in my face, and nonsense about me fucking the neighbor girls. He threatened to 'cut it off,' but was stopped by my mother."

I began to tear up as he shared the memories with me in my mind. "What did she do?" I lamely asked.

Severus looked up at me, and nodded, "Well, she tried to stun him with her wand, but he reached for it, and snapped it in half. Then, he backhanded her, and he lifted up her dress, and literally raped her in front of me. It wasn't the first time, so I became desensitized to it at the time. I had thought school would be a means of escape, but even here I was bullied and belittled. It was only when I saw Lily side with my bullies that I called her a mudblood that one time."

I threw my arms around him, and he hugged me. "I would never treat our children like that," I said softly. "Nor would you."

He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Of course not, my love. I vowed a long time ago to never treat my own children the way I was treated."

I hugged him, and he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"  
"Not judging me. Can I ask you that if you were in Lily's shoes, would you have forgiven me? I slept outside Gryffindor tower all night to catch sight of her to beg her forgiveness."

I put aside my love for him for a moment, and nodded, "I would. If you were truly, deeply sorry. But I would also advise you not to hang around dark wizards."

Severus sat up and said, "Then you are far more forgiving than any wizard deserves, sweetheart. I am honored that you are mine."

"And I am honored that I am yours. Now, let's get to bed, I have exams all week, and I want to be rested up," I said, getting under the covers.

  
Severus turned out the lights, and we snuggled, sometimes lightly kissing each other, until we both finally fell asleep. In a matter of weeks, I will be Mrs. Hermione Snape, and for the first time since this year began, I am actually excited to finally have the wedding of my dreams with the wizard I always wanted...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione

My last exam was Ancient Runes, a fascinating subject on its own, but not entirely practical for every day life. Still, I was fairly confident with my answers on the multiple choice and written aspects of the final exams. I had no idea if I would pass, of course, but when I left the Great Hall the afternoon of the very last day of final exams, Harry caught up with me on my way to Care Of Magical Creatures. He was loaded with books, and was using magic to keep it all in one place.

"Hey, Hermione!" He called.  
"Hey, yourself," I said, slowing down my strides so he could keep up with me on the way to Hagrid's hut. I felt a bit guilty about basically ignoring him all year, but with all that has happened, it completely slipped my mind to stop in for tea or a bit of casual conversation.

Harry managed to get his books under control by the time we got to Hagrid's, and Hagrid wrapped me up in a big bear hug when he saw me.

"Hullo, 'Ermione! Long time no see, 'cept for class o' course," Hagrid greeted me happily. 

"I'm so sorry Hagrid," I said, sadly. "What with the wedding coming up, and exams, and almost getting killed by Sev--I mean, Professor Snape's mother. Yeah, it's a lot to handle."

Hagrid nodded, "He ain't tryin' nothing on ya right, cause' I'll straighten em' out but good."

Harry and I laughed. "Oh, no, he's been a complete gentleman, really," I assured Hagrid. _Of course, there was that sexy massage...but no, he showed incredible restraint, even when he nearly made me come undone with just his fingers._

Hagrid looked at me awkardly, "Oh. Well...um, good. Tha's good."

Hagrid started class, and he brought out a unicorn. The girls looked at the horned horse with awe. Hagrid went on and on about their properties and all of that scholarly nonsense I would have normally been listening to, if I didn't sense it calling to me.

" _Come, Hermione,"_ The unicorn said, " _Come to me, and I will give my blessing to you. I have waited four hundred years to meet you."_

I raised my hand, and Draco and the other Slytherins rolled their eyes and mocking me by calling me teacher's pet, and when was I pet last?

Hagrid growled, "Enough! Thirty points from Slytherin for makin' lewd comments, Malfoy. Ye' should know better. Wha' was yer' question, 'Ermione?"

"Um, what if a unicorn calls to you? Like, in your mind? Do you go to it?" I asked.

Hagrid looked amazed. "Tha' only happins' if a unicorn's lady is close t' it. It wants ta bless er', an' tha' like rarely happins."

I blushed, and cleared my throat. "The stallion just spoke to me, Hagrid. Like, just now."

Pansy Parkinson scoffed, "That's old fairy tale crap. Besides, unicorns only come to pure blood witches. Here, I'll demonstrate."

Hagrid tried to stop Pansy, but she went up to the unicorn, and the unicorn nipped her left forearm. "Ow!" She screamed, as the unicorn ripped her outer cloak off and pissed on it. 

I approached the unicorn, and he stopped and came right up to me. I ran my fingers over his velvety nose, and the unicorn said, " _Come, my lady. On to my back, I must restore you to your proper appearance."_

Without giving a word of explanation, I mounted the unicorn's back, and he galloped off into the Forbidden Forest. We traveled into a golden, enchanted thicket, and the unicorn stopped. " _Go on in, Lady Hermione. You will be tested, but fear not, it is only to ensure your identity."_

"Wait, what is your name?"  
" _Venaros, my lady._ "  
"Soo, I'm a veela?"  
" _No, a witch,_ " Venaros snorted slightly, " _Lady Natalia Black, daughter to--"_

"Bellatrix?"  
" _No, Regulus Black. Go on, she is waiting for you,_ " Venaros said. " _I will be waiting for you here at the gate to take you back to Severus Prince in due time."_

"My fiance's last name is Snape," I corrected my guardian. 

Venaros neighed in a laugh. " _Not according to the veela realm. You are half veela. But you will see once you go inside. Now, please, tempus fugit."_

Time flies. Of course,when does it not? I came to an elaborately carved golden gate, and touched the door handle. It hummed with power as I stepped through and into a beautiful courtyard that was made entirely of white marble.

Two tall guards in strange, elaborate armor accosted me, and one of them asked, "Who goes there?"

I fidgeted with my left Mary Jane shoe, and said, "Apparently, I'm here to see my mother, or someone who knows me as Lady Natalia Black."

"Show us your left wrist," A guard demanded. He muttered veela magic over my wrist, and a vine rose tattoo glowed on my wrist, and they bowed and said, "Our deepest apologies, my lady. But there have been copycats. You may venture within. Your mother awaits," One of the guards explained.

I went down a brightly lit hallway, and came upon a beautiful marble courtyard of many colors, and veelas, high elves, and other magical creatures in beautiful suits and gowns parted to let me pass. 

A tall, stately brunette witch sat upon an elaborate black throne, and she disembarked from her throne. She had brown eyes like me, but had very veela features like pointed ears, and fangs when she smiled, which she was doing now. She wore a beautiful black, almost sheer Roman gown with ornate beading on the bodice, and her hair was coiled in a Roman up do. Her jewelry was very fine, and her frosted makeup done to perfection. 

"Natalia, darling!" She said to me, and embraced me, weeping. "Oh, my darling, dear girl."

I could feel deep down that this was my true mother, but her veela features were both beautiful and exotic to me as I saw her black folded wings. 

"Do I actually look like a veela...mother?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Well, only slightly. You look more like your father, in truth. But when you were born, we had to modify your appearance to allow you to be raised by muggles. I am Lady Celesta, mistress of these lands, which include your Forbidden Forest, and you are my only child."

I had so many questions! Why was I left? Why did the Grangers have to take me in? "Come, we do not have much time, dear. I am told that you inadvertently were chosen to wed the wizard who was meant to be yours from the time of your births."

"Severus?"  
"Yes, dear. You two have been betrothed all of your lives," My mother said. "It is what your father and I both wanted for you. He wanted a scion of the Prince family to wed with our veela blood, and I wanted only to bring peace to centuries of discord between the two families. Fortunately, for all of us, you will be accomplishing this dream of ours shortly."

Over dinner, it was explained to me that my mother's choice of consort was forbidden by her father, and so Regulus Black was banished, but not before seeing his baby girl shortly after my birth. The Grangers seemed to be kind, loving muggles and there would be no evidence of my veela heritage making me look strange to them. 

My mother told me other details that made a whole lot of sense such as why magic came so early to me, and I was able to master it so early. The connection between me and Severus was always there between us, but our roles and ages made it impossible for us to be together before. 

I don't know how long I was at the palace in the Forbidden Forest, but I suspected time was being manipulated to keep me with my mother longer. My glamor fell off slowly but surely, and I looked not much different in the face, but my amber eyes were slightly more cat-like and I had the veela fangs, but they would only come out when I needed to feed during full moons, and whenever my mate was in danger. I did not have my mother's wings, since she was a full veela. 

My mother then shared some powers with me through her blood, and she said, "When you lie with your mate for the very first time, his Prince blood will make him his true self again. Even he does not know of this connection, but the memories will return when he fills you with his essence."

"Wait, Severus is a veela?"  
"Yes, but his mother chose to break tradition and not wed the veela husband chosen for her by the Eldar," Celesta said sadly. "Severus only has trace memories of this place as a baby, but his blood memories, which you now have, will tell him all he needs to know."

"Soo, we have to, um..."  
My mother laughed, "Of course, child. Now, do not be shy of the deed or ashamed, we veelas and other beings hold sex to be sacred. Go with my love, my darling girl, and should you need me, summon Vaneros, he will bring you to me. I look forward to meeting your mate soon, Natalia. Hermione is your middle name, by the way."

I laughed at that, and hugged my mother. I felt happy and sad at the same time to be leaving her. But I had a feeling that I would be seeing her soon. I just couldn't wait to tell Severus what I learned.   
I got on Vanero's back, and he took off. Another unicorn joined us. " _This is Lunara, my mate,"_ Vaneros said. I nodded to her and she sniffed me.

" _Yes, she has our Queen's scent,"_ Lunara said, relaxing. " _Good. We must get her back to Hogwarts, her mate will worry soon."_

We journeyed back in happy spirits, and the entire Care Of Magical Creatures class stared in amazement at two unicorns who showed up with me. I dismounted Vaneros, and Lunara spotted Severus coming up the walkway, walking at a swift pace.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "It felt like you have been gone for days...but.."

"How...how long did it feel like?" I asked, curious.

"Like three months, but..." He looked down at me, and he saw my eyes and my small fangs. "You're...a _veela_?"

I nodded, "But I don't have the wings, just...I have a lot to explain, but my mother is alive. She is Queen Celesta of.."

"The Forbidden Forest," He finished for me. "Then, if you're not a Granger, who was your father? Veelas only mate with pure blood magical families, vampires, and high elves, not muggles."

"Regulus Black."  
He ran a hand through my darker brown hair, and studied me, "Yes, I see the resemblance now. I knew Regulus briefly since he was in Slytherin, but not personally, of course. We will, of course speak of this at length, but for now, get back to class."

He kissed my hand, bowed, and left me standing there with the class staring at our brief exchange. "What?" I snapped, "He kissed my hand, big deal."

They didn't say anything to me, but they all seemed to stare at me strangely. I finished dinner early, and went back to Severus's rooms. I was reading by the fireplace when he came in, and he said, "We need to talk..."


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione

"We need to talk," Severus said, pouring himself a glass of firewhisky on the rocks. "I was teaching, and I suddenly couldn't sense you anywhere on the grounds. It felt...well, like you had been gone for three months. What happened to you in the Forbidden Forest? Start from the beginning."

I sighed, and rubbed at my dry eyes, "Well, I was in Care of Magical Creatures. The unicorn stallion called to me," I tapped my temple to illustrate, "And said that he wanted to bless me, when he was a guardian for me to go into the Forbidden Forest to go to the veela kingdom here. I was stopped by the guards, and asked for ID."

"Naturally. Go on."  
"Well, I showed them this mark," I said, rolling up my sleeve. It looked like a faint brown vine rose pattern that could be mistaken for a henna tattoo if it wasn't a birthmark. "They tapped their fingers on it, and it glowed blue. They then believed I was this Princess or Lady. I didn't believe them until I saw their leader. She was beautiful, very beautiful, with brown hair not as dark as mine is now, and dressed like a Roman lady from ancient times. She had black wings."

"Most veelas are fair haired, but it's not unheard of for them to have different color hair," Severus commented. "You do look very much like a Black now. Although, your eyes are more intriguing, I have to admit. Nevermind, what else did you learn?"

I told him about our connection, how we had always been promised to one another, and that my mother very much wanted to meet him in person.

Severus nodded, draining his whisky. "I would like to meet her as well. I know about being part veela myself, but I did not think the veela kingdom cared enough about the wizarding families to pair us centuries in advance. He shrugged. "It proves that I know less than I thought. It must be gratifying to know that you are not a muggleborn in truth."

I shrugged, setting Wuthering Heights aside on my small table beside the wing back chair I was sitting in. "Slightly, I suppose," I said. "But only if you're still okay with marrying me next month." 

Severus set his empty glass aside and came to kneel at my feet. "Hermione, I never gave a damn about your blood status, quite honestly. I love you for _you_. For the strong, caring, powerful, and beautiful witch I know that you are. I cannot wait until I can finally call you mine at last. Oh, that reminds me. Wait here."

He disappeared into the bedroom and rummaged around for a few minutes before returning. He pulled out a black ring box, and inside was a gorgeous diamond filigree engagement ring. "Will you wear this symbol of my love for you, my Princess?" He asked.

"Yes," I cried happily, "Yes, I would be honored to."

Severus slipped the sparkling, breathtaking ring on my finger, and we shared a brief, tender kiss before breaking away. I admired it in the flames of the fireplace for a moment. 

"It suits you."  
"Thank you."  
"Not at all. I cannot thank you enough for being my angel."

He rose and offered me his hand, and I took it. We went to bed, and slept long into the night with no nightmares for once for either of us...


	16. Chapter 16

Severus

Why the hell am I so nervous? Just two days ago, I had met Hermione's true mother, and she had been a great beauty, but was able to answer all of my questions about my own bloodline. Apparently, the Princes at once time, bred very heavily with the veelas, but the tradition to wed a veela died off a great deal by the time my generation came around. My mother was supposed to wed some powerful veela Lord, but chose to run away from her duty, and took up with my father instead. 

She landed in her raven form and shifted to her witch form, dressed in a dazzling sky blue backless gown. Her ladies chaperoned her like the veela Queen she was, but quickly scurried off at a gesture from her. 

"Thank the gods, I can just make them depart at a glance," Celesta said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You look nervous, my dear."

I tied my tie in place, but she was already adjusting it to its proper place. "Yes, I am nervous," I admitted. "What if I am not the right wizard for her? What if she rejects me? Denies--"

Celesta put a finger to my lips, silencing me, "Natalia would never do that, Severus. She loves you too much to do that. And believe me, I have waited a long time for my only daughter to wed. You're just getting cold feet, dear. It happens to even grooms."

I took a few deep breaths and rubbed my sweaty palms on my dress slacks. "You're right," I admitted, "I have just never been married before. I know I have no choice in the matter but--"

"You love her."  
"Yes, very much so."  
"Then don't worry about anything else, Severus," My soon-to-be mother-in-law advised. "For I guarantee once you see Hermione, you won't be thinking of anything else. Are you ready?"

"I think so."  
"Good, then let's go." 

I let this alluring veela noble lead me out of the main corridor, and towards the Great Hall. Lucius was there, and he gave me a good bear hug. 

"You look great, brother!" Lucius said happily, and then looked at the veela Queen beside me. "And who is this?"

"Queen Celesta," She said, curtsying. "I am the mother of the bride. I'm only sorry that her father Regulus couldn't be here to see Natalia get married. Hermione is my daughter's middle name."

The Malfoy's were visibly shocked. "So, the girl was not muggleborn this entire time?" Narcissa asked, awestruck.

Queen Celesta laughed, "Oh, goodness me, no! Now, I really must go and greet my daughter." She reached up and kissed my cheek. 

When we were left alone, Narcissa said, ashamed, "If I had known she was as important as she was, I would never have let Bella torture her so. I trust you know that, Severus."

I narrowed my eyes at them, "Ah, yes, because purity of blood is _all_ that matters to you. Will you excuse me? I have last minute preparations to attend to." 

I stalked away before they could say anything else and make my arrangements. When the Great Hall began to fill, and everyone was seated where they should be, the music played for the bride.

The two golden doors opened, revealing...I cannot describe Hermione as I saw her in that moment. She wore a full cream colored Princess wedding gown with intricate beading and lace. She wore a gorgeous emerald and diamond tiara, and snake jewelry with Slytherin colors to it. I was struck absolutely dumb by her radiant beauty. 

I took her hand in mine, and the veela Queen was absolutely correct, I honestly couldn't focus on anything but the beautiful angel by my side. We exchanged vows and rings, barely listening to who was officiating. When it came time for me to kiss my wife I gently cupped her face with my hands, and brushed my lips across hers as I lifted her veil. She wrapped her arms around my neck and the world disappeared around us as we kissed softly. All too soon, we parted, and were announced as man and wife.

The applause from the crowd was thunderous in response. In the receiving line, we shook hands and said our polite words, but I honestly didn't care about that. I just wanted to be alone with my angel at last.

When it came time for us to leave, I carried Hermione across the threshold of our quarters and we locked the door securely behind us. We did not emerge the rest of the night as we completed our bond in the most intimate ritual imaginable, that of joining our bodies as one... 


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione

The reception that followed soon after on the grounds of Hogwarts, under the tents set up outside, was nothing short of magical. The moon shone her pale, mystical light upon all of us as I danced on the dance floor with my husband. My _husband_! I still cannot completely wrap my head around the fact that I am now Mrs. Hermione Snape. Okay, I'm also a veela noble, sort of. My mother did give me a choice to embrace my royal heritage or not, it was entirely up to me. 

I told her that I would certainly think about it. She said that I had all the time in the world to do so. We parted then, and I hugged my mother goodbye. She hugged my husband, and he actually smiled when she patted his cheek warmly.

At the feast, people gave their toasts to us, the happy couple, and as we cut the lovely strawberry filled and vanilla cake, we gently fed each other a slice. Of course, we magically preserved a piece that would last for as long as it was vacuum sealed. We waltzed for a bit, and I didn't think anything could top this, but when Severus suggested that now was the time to sneak away, we did so.

"Severus! What are you _doing_?" I asked, as he swept me up into his arms bridal style, once we got to the dungeons.

"I want to carry you across the threshold," He explained, unlocking the door to our quarters. "I want to make this night memorable for the both of us."

He could have easily spelled off our clothes, but he wanted to take his time, I could tell. My heart began to beat fast, because I knew the time had come to seal the marriage bond between us. I felt Severus untie the laces at the back of my dress, and as each layer came off, he laid a soft kiss with each exposed area of flesh. He then kissed along my neck as he slid the gown down from my shoulders. 

"Turn around," He whispered. I stepped out of my wedding dress, and faced him. I went to him, and I ran my fingers down his lapels and snaked them around his neck as he claimed my mouth. We broke the kiss for air, and I began to undress him just as slowly, layer by layer.

He cupped my exposed breasts with his hands, and took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple, and lightly grazing it with his teeth. He did the same to the other one, and I began to pant and arch my back as he licked them thoroughly. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, and when his eyes met mine again, I kissed him passionately. 

He gathered me in his arms and laid me down on the bed. I took off my snake earrings, then my veil and tiara, but when I went to take the necklace off he said, "Leave it. I love how it drapes around your neck. I want to see it on you as I finally claim what is mine." 

"Alright," I said.  
He nodded, and began to lick me up and down, leaving little nips here and there as he began to finger and stroke my core with his fingers. "Mmm, you are so wet for me, love. Well, tonight, the waiting is over," He murmured. I arched my back as he sucked and licked my inner folds, pausing to put gentle, slight pressures, then more intense pressure on my clit.

I began to moan as he expertly stroked, kissed, and licked me between my legs. I could feel mounting pressure as he continued to pleasure me, stopping only to occasionally kiss my lips, or knead my breasts. I felt myself suddenly let go as my whole body spasmed in response to my husband's expert touches. 

"Are you ready for me, little lioness?" He asked, kissing me. "I promise to go slow."

"Yes, please Severus."  
"As you wish."  
He fitted himself to my entrance, and we both cried out as he encased his long hardness into my slick wetness. The pain was sharp as my body tried to accommodate his size. Gods, I didn't realize he carried around such a long snake in his pants. 

He paused in his movements. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," He said, concerned. "Do you want to stop?"

I pecked him on the lips. "No, I'm fine, it's just you're...you're quite large."

Severus chuckled, "Sorry, I should have warned you. We can do this some other time if it hurts too much." 

I shook my head. "No, don't. Please, I could handle being tortured by deatheaters. Surely, I can handle my own husband's cock."

We shared a chuckle over that and we kissed as he wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper inside of me. With each smooth, deep thrust, the pain was overridden with pleasure, pleasure I had never felt before as our lovemaking became more heated and passionate. Soon, we were both covered in sweat as Severus lifted my feet on to his shoulders and began thrusting deep inside of me. I quickly came, screaming his name as he soon followed, kissing me softly as the heat of his seed filled me to the brim. 

He withdrew from me, and collapsed on the bed, trailing a little line of semen as he did. I strangely felt colder inside without him inside of me. I felt a bit sore after our exertions, but I never felt more alive and euphoric in my life. 

We stared up at the stone ceiling of the bedroom, and Severus kissed my hands. "Thank you," He said.  
"For what?"  
"For just...everything, really. If you want to live as a veela Queen one day, I won't stop you," Severus said, turning my face to meet his eyes.

"I would only do it if you became my King," I said honestly, "And you can, because you are my mate. And I am yours."

His eyes widened, "But that would mean we would have to share blood."

"Yes, it does."   
He offered me his wrist. "Go ahead then, Princess. My life was yours the night you saved me from the Dark Lord's snake."

I felt my fangs descend and I bit him gently. A feeling of completeness and power surged through my veins as his blood hit my bloodstream. I withdrew and I noticed he had his own. He bit my right breast and drank a small amount of my blood. When the blood was still on our lips, we kissed passionately and did not see the beams of magic surround us as they bound us together in love, completing the ancient veela mating ritual. 

The bonding ceremony erased whatever glamour was on us physically, and we stared at one another. Our skin glowed from within and we both appeared beautiful and young. We didn't have the wings, of course, but we had the other aspects of being a veela: powerful, passionate, caring, but dangerous to our enemies. But most of all, beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Severus said, in awe. "Does this mean that we will live as veelas?"

"Only if you want to."  
"Do you?"  
"I am my mother's only child," I said, knowing that I had made my mind up during the reception. "If I don't rule, one of her counselors will, and she wants me to do it. But I have to have my mate beside me. Will you do it?"

Severus faced me, looking so impossibly young and handsome it was hard to look at him. "I would follow you to hell and back if it meant I could be with you, Hermione. You know that."

"Natalia."  
"I like Hermione."  
I socked him in the arm. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It is a definite yes."  
"Oh, Severus!"  
We embraced, and we were about to snuggle when both of our stomachs started to rumble. We looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"Okay, I guess that means food is in order. Cake?" I asked, producing the leftover wedding cake.

He shrugged, "Why ever not?"  
The rest of the evening, we ate our slice of wedding cake, and made love the rest of the evening as we enjoyed our wedding night in relative peace. But it was two weeks after our honeymoon in Bora Bora, when we were informed that my mother had become ill, and she was asking for me...


	18. Chapter 18

Severus

I could tell something was bothering Hermione when I came back to our bungalow room and found her out on the porch, drinking a mojito. I came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her temple softly. 

"What's wrong, little lioness?"  
Hermione sighed, "Go read the letter. I...I don't know if I can talk about it right this second."

I kissed her cheek and left her to stare out at the sunset over the ocean. I found the opened letter on the coffee table in the small living room, and read it. It read:

_Dear Princess Natalia,_

_As one of Her Majesty's privy counselors, it is with complete sadness that I write with sad news regarding your blessed mother. She has been taken ill by foul poisoning, and it is fatal, and incurable. She was poisoned with shadowrose, a rare dusky rose found only in the veela realm in The Dragon Teeth mountains. It is odorless, tasteless, and has no scent in food or drink. But it strikes fast, and the victim dies typically within four hours of ingesting it. But your mother...I suspect that she wishes to see you one last time before she passes. Please come back to us._

_Your Ever Faithful Servant,_

_Lysander Rowanlune,_   
_Lord Chancellor_

I came back out on to the porch, and asked, "Are you going to go to her?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"No, you don't."

"Then, we have to go," Hermione said, turning to face me. "But there is this fabulous lagoon I found on one of my walks while you were scouting for potions ingredients. I was hoping that we could go for a last minute swim." 

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Are you sure? We should be packing to leave."

"Later," She said, taking my hand in hers, and we left to go to this lagoon that she scouted out. The terrain wasn't the easiest to traverse, but when I saw her start to remove her blue sundress and teal bikini underneath, I was entranced with her beauty as the moon bathed her in its mystical light.

"Your turn."  
"As you wish."  
She tapped my shoulder. "You're it," She giggled, "Try to catch me!"

"Hermione--"  
She ran to the edge of the cliff, and swan dived into the water below. I chuckled. Gryffindor, indeed. A Slytherin girl would have weighed the risks before driving in. But I had no choice but to dive in. I did, and the water was a cold rush to my system after the humidity of the air around us. 

"It's about time you showed up," She said, treading water. "I was about to get out and send out a search party."

"You know we're just going to have retrieve our clothes after we're done, right?" I asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, the Slytherin in you would say something like that, and bypass all of the beauty around them to point out practicalities. I just wanted one last night on this beautiful island with my husband. Is that so wrong?"

I swam to her, and caught her in my arms. "No, it's not. But we should leave tonight," I pointed out. "We don't have a lot of time--"

She put a finger to my lips. "Shh..I know. But focus on me, Severus. Please. For now."

I cupped her face in my hands, and smiled, "I will, for now. But we are leaving tonight."

"Obviously," She agreed, and wrapped her legs around me as we kissed passionately. We found a less deep area of the pool and I sat down on the shelf and pulled her down on to my hard length after giving it a few healthy strokes...

Hermione

I ran my fingers through Severus's hair as I rode him slowly, savoring the feel of him inside of me as his hands moved up and down my waist and his thumb circling my clit as I arched my back in my movements. I felt myself come undone as my moans were swallowed up by his kiss. He then pinned me up against the shelf where two people could easily lay down on, and he entered me slowly, moving inside of me languidly as he thrust deep inside of me over and over again until I felt his seed fill me. We kissed deeply as we looked into each other's eyes. The moonlight gave Severus the appearance of some dark god who had had his way with me. 

He withdrew from me, and laid down beside me. "We should have somewhere like this we can sneak off to do this," He said, kissing my fingers one by one. "Our own little paradise."

I turned to face him, and I was almost overwhelmed with how deeply I loved this wizard. Was it really so long ago that we were in completely different roles, and this was all just a part of my deepest, girlish dreams? 

"I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," He said, giving me an Eskimo kiss. We laid there for a while, and wishing on occasional shooting stars. Finally, it was time to say goodbye to this place. My mother needed me, and I was determined to see her one last time. We rinsed off and retrieved our clothes. 

When we were packed, and we checked out, and took care of the financial details, we apparated back to Hogsmeade. It was summer in England, but I wish I had worn something a little warmer, because I was dressed for a tropical climate, not a cool English summer. 

We walked up to the gates of Hogwarts and opened them. We walked hand in hand as we approached the Forbidden Forest, afraid of what the other person was going to say. I mentally summoned Venaros, and he came galloping up. 

I ran to the unicorn stallion, and hugged him. Severus looked on with a bemused expression on his face. "A friend of yours?" He asked.

I blushed, "Oh! Severus, this Venaros, my guardian." (" _Vanaros, this is Severus, my husband. Please be nice.")_

Vanaros came up to Severus, and they spoke for a bit. Severus smiled, and said, "I promise to never mistreat her. You have my word."

Vanaros neighed, and let Severus pet his nose. He did so, and Vanaros said to me, " _Hop on, you two, we have not a moment to waste."_

I got on first, and Severus followed suit, mounting on the back, and holding on to my waist. Vanaros took off and I could sense the enchantments around my mother's palace lift, and as we dismounted, the guards let us in immediately. 

Veelas and high elves looked at us strangely in our casual beach clothing, and tanned skin, but we didn't care. We were ushered into a decadently elegant bedroom done in shades of blacks and silvers, and had a decidedly gothic feel to the room; I liked it immediately. 

My mother laid on a huge black and silver curtained canopy bed. She was being attended to her ladies, but when she saw me and Severus she ordered the fair haired veela ladies out of the room in a sharp voice. They scattered like frightened hens.

I went to my mother, and began to cry. "Natalia...my sweet girl," My mother said weakly, coughing. "I am so happy to see you. You too Severus, you handsome dear."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, "I would hardly consider myself good looking by any means."

"Always so modest."  
"No, madam, just honest."   
"Mum, have they given you a bezoar? That negates the effects of most poisons," I cried. 

"Yes, dear, they have," Queen Celesta said, patting my hands. "But I know that I am going to die. I need to ask you both if you wish to regain your true heritage."

I didn't know what my mother meant, but Severus's eyes widened with understanding. "We cannot ask you to drain yourself to pass on your veela powers to negate the glamors placed on us, Your Grace, it would kill you." 

My mother shook her head, "I am already dead, son. But I want it to be your choice, of course...." She coughed for a moment, "But it will change you both. The wings, the impossible good looks, it will all be yours...I know that is something you both struggled with."

"Yes," We both said at once.  
"My will is that you immediately ascend to the throne in my stead," My mother explained, "Will you both agree to this?"

I looked at Severus, and a thousand thoughts flashed between us, but the overriding decision was that this was the right one. 

"Yes," I said.  
"Yes," Severus said.   
"Then go ahead," My mother said in a weak voice, "Do not stop until my heart is about to give out. Do you understand?"

I took my mother's left wrist in my hands, and Severus took the other in his hands. She fixed us with a determined look in her eyes. I bit down on her wrist, and began to drink her blood. Soon, I was becoming lost to the euphoria of so much power and memories flooding my system that it was almost overwhelming. 

I vaguely felt changes come over my body: wings forming out of my back, the change in my facial structure, the reforming of my bones. It hurt, but I could bear it. I could feel the power transfer was almost complete when I dropped my mother's wrist.

Severus dropped her other wrist, and he gasped at the changes in his body. He collapsed to the floor, and began to shake as black wings sprouted from his back, and his muscles became more defined and toned. He looked...well, freaking hot, and beautiful, but I still saw my Severus underneath the obvious beauty, and I went to him.

He looked me over and said shakily, "You look...absolutely gorgeous. How do I look?"

"Beautiful. But I still know it's you, the snarky teacher I have loved for years," I teased. I looked over at my mother, and all of my joy at finally looking truly beautiful died. She looked like a pale, wasted shell. She was well and truly dead, and she had wanted to go surrounded by her family. 

I was a Queen. It was a little much to take on, or think of. I folded my wings on themselves and made them disappear from view.

I summoned my new ladies, and said, calmer than I felt, "The Queen mother is dead. Is it not the custom of the veela that she be cremated?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," One of my ladies. "But it will take some time to prepare the funeral arrangements. Will you and His Majesty be requiring another room?" 

"Yes, we will," Severus said. "And a bath to be drawn up, of course."

But the girl chuckled, "Oh, we do not bathe as mortals do, my King. Come, I will show you. It will be your private pool, after all. The court has their own public bath when in residence."

We followed the blonde veela girl down to a subterranean marble chamber. A massive waterfall poured into a warm pool that was lit up by lights inside. There were towels, soft robes, and toiletries to attend to our needs. 

"Do you need me to remain, my Queen?" She asked me.

"No, thank you...Laurel."  
"Very good, Your Majesties," She said, curtsying to us both before leaving. I looked around at the sumptuous bathing room. From my mother's memories, I knew that a hot tub was at the top of the waterfall, and if I wanted to, I could summon servants to come in to have a whole spa treatment at my disposal.

Severus made his wings disappear and he looked around the room. "It's official, this place outranks the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts in terms of luxury. Come join me, the water temperature is perfect."

I undressed and washed up somewhat, before Severus said, "Allow me to wash your hair."

"Only if I can wash yours."  
"Deal."

We bathed each other, and got ready for bed. We laid in each other's arms, and tried to sleep, but I found that I had to be soothed to sleep from Severus leaving little meaningless kisses on the back of my neck. He draped one of his wings over us to shield us, and we were finally able to bid our old lives behind to begin another that night...


	19. Chapter 19

No Pov

Two months passed before the new veela King and Queen of Pelios was crowned King and Queen officially. But nine months later, when Queen Natalia went into labor, she was delivered of twin male veelas, a nearly unheard of thing. One Prince was fair haired, like most veelas, with the Queen's amber eyes, and the other Prince was black haired, and had the King's eyes. But both children were beautiful, and possessed keen minds. 

When the time came for them to be trained in the magical arts, the Queen wished to send her sons to Hogwarts for part of the year. King Severus agreed, but only if they could learn of their veela heritage during the breaks...

Hermione 

"Do you have all of your supplies, Julius? Severus?" Hermione asked her twin sons. 

"Yes, mother," They said in unison.

The black haired Prince looked to his mother, and father and asked, "Would it matter to you which House I am sorted into?"

Severus looked at his eleven year old son, and said, "No, son, it would not. I would be happy with any House the sorting hat placed you in, you know that."

"But..." The black eyed boy stammered, "But what if I am placed in Gryffindor?"

Severus knelt at his son's feet so they were eye level. "Then Gryffindor House will have gained a very talented, and smart wizard. But if it matters that much to you, your mother and I will be proud of you and love you no matter what." 

"Father, I want to be in Slytherin too," Julius said, "Will you be just as proud at me?"

"Of course, son," King Severus said, and used one of his black wings to wipe at his son's tears. "Your mother and I will love you both no matter what happens." 

Hermione hugged her sons, and said, "Now, go along with your servants, boys. And remember, you can come back to the palace at any time if you're feeling homesick. Severus, do try to keep your younger brother out of trouble as much as possible."

Prince Severus grinned, a sly, almost wicked smile he inherited from his father, she knew. Still, sometimes it was unsettling how alike her older twin son looked like her husband. He had inherited all of his father's looks, and temperament, it seemed. Julius, her fair haired boy, who looked more like a Malfoy than any child of hers, was more like her: more compassionate and forgiving of others, but still, he took crap from no one, and didn't suffer fools easily, even at eleven.

"I will, mother," Severus said, bowing. "You have my word."

Both of their sons hugged their parents for the last time, and bypassed the portal into Hogwarts. They would emerge just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and ride to the castle on the boats just like the rest of the first years, only they had four groomsmen each to see to their needs as befitting their rank and station. 

Hermione watched her sons leave, and felt the child stir in her womb. "How is our daughter, little lioness?" Severus asked.

"Restless," Hermione said, "I think she wanted to see her older brothers off to school. Do you want to feel?"

Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and felt the child kick. He smiled with pride. It had taken longer than expected to try for children with a kingdom unstable, due to the late Queen, and their rule being questioned on more than one occasion. But after their honeymoon in Bora Bora, it was discovered that Hermione was, indeed, pregnant with their twins, so the Ministry of Magic was appeased in terms of the mandatory child requirement. 

They returned to the palace, and Hermione laid down in the royal bed, due to a sudden bout of morning sickness. She found it amusing that while she had a longer lifespan as a veela, she was still not immune to the maladies of pregnancy from time to time. Jean, she decided as she rested, she would name her daughter Jean. Harry if this child turned out to be a son; she knew that Harry Potter would love that. After all, Harry had put Severus down as his eldest son's middle name. Hopefully, her sons and his children would get along, and promote further peace between veela-kind and the wizarding world in general. 

Severus returned from his privy council meetings, and undressed as he came to bed. They had been married for over twelve years, and even before they inherited their veela looks, her husband took her breath away. But now, he looked damn near perfect, even with the wings. No, especially with the wings, he looked like a beautiful dark angel with his full black wings.

He tried to hide them, but she said, "No, don't hide them, I like looking at them."

Hers were hidden, because she was sitting up in bed with a hot water bottle on the small of her back. Severus padded to bed, and made his wings disappear to better lie down in bed under the covers with her.

She tossed her water bottle aside, and curled up around him. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her, and held her closely. 

"Did we do the right thing? Sending our sons off to Hogwarts, I mean?" She asked, doubt gnawing at her heart.

Severus cupped her cheek in his hand, and said, "Yes, my love, of course, we did. There will always be ignorant witches and wizards who hate our people on principal. But once they see more of us around, I think people's attitude will change."

"I think that is the most optimistic thing you have ever said in your life, Severus Snape," Hermione said with surprise. "I am proud of you."

Severus laughed. "What can I say? Being married to a Gryffindor has that effect on me, I believe."

She kissed him softly. "Then I suppose that I inherited your House's tendency for passion, because I am suddenly feeling the need to be filled by my Slytherin Prince."

He rolled to his side, and untied the front of her nightgown. He cupped her breasts and kissed her deeply, "Then I am happy to oblige my lioness, always."

They made slow, languid love, and afterwards lay in bed, curled up in bed as intimately as possible. Hermione stayed awake a little longer than her husband to run her fingers down his toned torso, and kiss his shoulder. She thanked her lucky stars that her dearest, secret dream of having the wizard she always dreamed of, hers at last, and in her heart of hearts knew that she would have married her Slytherin Prince any way, because in the end, she didn't need some silly law to demand it of her anyway...

The End 


End file.
